Your soul
by KimMinus
Summary: "Percaya pada ku"/ "tidak...Kauu..membunuhnya" / "jang...an dekati aku hikksss...hikss.." / "you're just a doll baby" / BL / Meani - Verkwan - Hozi - and other SVT couple
1. Prolog-

**WARNING BL**

 **PAIRING :**

 **MEANIE**

 **VERKWAN**

 **HOZI**

 **JEONGCHEOL**

 **DAN YANG LAIN LAIN**

 **HAPPY READING '-'/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mutan apa kalian percaya dengan adanya makhluk itu ? ya makhluk yang memiliki kelainan pada gen nya yang membuat dia berbeda dari kebanyakan makhluk yang ada di sekitarnya.

Bentuk ? jangan tanya mereka bisa dalam rupa yang beragam, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka berwujud seperti manusia bukan seperti, tapi berwujud manusia ya manusia mereka tinggal dan hidup di sekeliling kita tanpa kita sadari. Mereka tidak seperti makhluk mitologi yang di gambarkan oleh buku dongeng yang berada di pasaran.

Mereka nyata makhluk yang memiliki kelebihan yaitu hidup abadi. Kelebihan itu dapat menjadi hal yang baik atau pun, menjadi boomerang untuk mereka sendiri. Seperti yang terjadi di sebuah kota di Kanada, kehancuran fatal karna kesalahan para keluarga mutan yang melanggar aturan para tetua, yang berakibat mereka di hukum pemusnahan permanen. Dan dari sini lah para keluarga mutan yang tidak terlibat menerima efek nya, mereka harus berpindah tempat tinggal sebelum identitas mereka terbongkar.

* * *

.

.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang" ucap salah satu tetua yang ada di sana

"tapi kita harus kemana ?" tanya salah satu anggota lainnya

"kalian berpencarlah aku istri ku dan ke 3 anak anak ini akan ke korea selatan" putus salah satu tetua yang langsung pergi bersama orang yang di sebutkan nya tadi

"berarti kami harus mengganti nama kami" ujar salah satu dari 5 orang tersebut

"aku hampir lupa" sang ayah melupakan hal penting itu ternyata

"Choi Seung Cheol" tunjuk sang tetua yang di ketahui gender nya ternyata namja kepada anak tertuanya

"terdengar aneh" protes sang anak yang mendapat jitakan dari sang tetua lain yang ternyata seorang yeoja

"itu nama korea" marah nya yang di balas cengiran sang anak

"Choi Hansol" tunjuk sang ayah kepada anak bungsunya yang di tunjuk Cuma ngangguk ngangguk

"dan Choi Mingyu" tunjuk snag ayah kepada anaknya yang memiliki tinggi wajah dan gigi/? di atas rata rata/?

"dan jangan lupa mulai sekarang panggil kami appa dan eomma"

"tapi kami terbias memanggil kalian dengan nama" jawab salah seorang di antara ketiga nya

"jangan membantah" titah sang tetua yang mau tidak mau harus mereka patuhi

"kita kapan perginya ?"

"sekarang Vernon ani hansol gunakan kekuatan mu untuk hemat uang/?" ternyata tetua yang mulai sekarang mereka panggil appa pelit pemirsa yang di suruh pun menurut dan terlihat cahaya seperti kilat dan dengan sekejap mata mereka menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 12 April 2019

Terlihat jalanan kota seoul yang sangat sibuk, mulai dari orang orang yang sibuk berjalan sambil menelpon, dan orang orang lain nya yang sepertinya sedang terburu buru. seperti lelaki satu ini dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan dia berlari menyurusuri jalanan, terlihat sesekali dia menabrak orang orang yang berada di depan nya.

"Aku akan di bunuh Lee songsaenim" gerutunya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingakar di tangan nya, sepertinya dia sudah sangat terlambat datang karna bel akan berbunyi dalam 10 menit

.

.

Dan di depan gerbang sekolah, terlihat 3 orang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang

"Aishh Jeon Wonwoo kau akan mati jika tidak sampai dalam 5 menit" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang terlihat sangat kesal

"Dia itu apa tidak bisa bekerja di tempat lain" sambung yang lain nya

"aisshh kwanie kau tau sendiri dia itu keras kepala" sahut namja eh yeoja ternyata namja pemirsa dia memakai celana rupanya

Dan tiba tiba sampai lah orang yang dari tadi mereka tunggu

" Haahhh…Hah beri aku 2 menit untuk bernafas" ucapnya sambil mengatur nafas sepertinya di berjuang dengan sangat keras

"tidak ada waktu bodoh cepat sebelum guru botak itu masuk" sahut yang lain nya sambil menyeret nya masuk ke dalam sekolah

Ada yang perlu di jelaskan disini orang yang berjuang tadi Jeon Wonwoo, siswa tingkat akhir berkerja di sebuah Bar di gangnam eits dia bekerja bukan karna tidak mampu, bisa di bilang keluarga dia sangat mampu tapi Wonwoo tetap saja ngotot ingin mandiri. cara dia agar bisa masuk ke Bar sebagai Bartender melalu sang hyung Jisoo sang pemilik bar.

Yang ke dua Lee Jihoon teman teman nya biasa memanggilnya Woozi, sama dengan Wonwoo dia juga tingkat akhir kecil, manis, cute semua ada di dirinya tapi jangan tertipu penampilan nya bruh, dia ini nyeremin – salah ngomong dikit gitar melayang.

Boo Seungkwan siswa tingkat 2, hyper and talk actif orang yang paling banyak bicara dan makanan adalah harta terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Dan yang terakhir Yoon Jeonghan sang penengah di antara sahabat sahabat nya yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, dia juga siswa tingkat akhir tapi dia lebih tua dari wonwoo dan woozi, karna dia sempat menunda pendidikan nya setahun karna terlalu sibuk dengan hal lainya. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu saat menginjak sekolah yang sama Big Art High School sekolah seni dengan banyak siswa berbakat di dalam nya

" Aku mengantuk" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara pelan sambil tetap focus ke guru nya yang sedang mengajar di depan, Woozi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dia sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari

"kau pulang jam berapa memangnya?" tanya nya sambil tetap focus menulis

"aku tidak pulang" jawab Wonwoo sambil bertopang dagu dia hampir tertidur jika saja woozi tidak mengajak nya bicara

"astaga jadi kau dari bar langsung ke sekolah ?" Wonwoo mengangguk sedang Woozi dia hanya bisa memasang wajah heran melihat teman nya satu, ini jika kau punya keluarga yang cukup kaya untuk apa kau terlalu lelah bekerja

Setelah selesai berkoar koar sang guru pun membereskan meja nya ketika mendengar bel tanda jam mengajarnya telah usai. Para siswa pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju markas bersama yaitu kantin

 **TE BE CE '-'/**

 **...**

* * *

 **JRENG JRENG**

 **MARUK GUA MARUK APLOT FF LANGSUNG 2 MUMPUNG ADA YANG BISA DI APLOT :V**

 **FIRST TIME NGE SHARE KAPELAN ANAK SVT :'V GREGET DENGAN ANAK HASIL JIMIN X SUGA :V**

 **INI MASI PROLOG :'V**

 **ENDING NYA GAK NGENAK YE PAYAH GUA EMANG :'V**

 **KEEP WAITING**

 **REVIEW MENENTUKAN KELANCARAN JALANNYA CHAPTER DEPAN '-'/**


	2. Intoduce

**WARNING BL IS ALIVE**

 **PAIRING :**

 **MEANIE**

 **VERKWAN**

 **HOZI**

 **JEONGCHEOL**

 **DAN YANG LAIN LAIN**

 **HAPPY READING '-'/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau yakin tidak mau ikut ?" tanya Seungkwan untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo sekali lagi

"aku mengantuk pergi saja tanpa aku" yakin Wonwoo yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur lagi, 3 orang lain nya langsung keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin

"mengganggu saja" gerutu Wonwoo dengan mata setengah terpejam, dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya sepertinya dia sudah masuk ke alamnya yang lain.

Mari kita lihat Jeonghan dan yang lainnya

"yak jangan ambil bagian ku" pertengkaran biasa yang terjadi di saat jam jam seperti ini, terlihat Seungkwan dan Jihoon yang bertarung sumpit memperebutkan daging yang ada di piring Seungkwan

"aishh kalian ini" Jeonghan yang jengah melihat keseharian mereka pun, akhirnya mengalah dan memberikan jatahnya kepada Jihoon

" hyung kau dengar berita hot minggu ini?" ucap Seungkwan sambil melihat ke dua hyungnya sedangkan yang dilihat hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu sama sekali

"payah sekali" cibirnya dengan wajah masam

"aku tidak sempat untuk mendengarkan para penggosip" tanggap Jihoon yang masih focus makan

"setidaknya kau mempunyai televis hyung"

"berita kematian di salah satu komplek perumahan sekitar kompleks rumah Jihoon, wanita yang mati secara misterius" ucap Jeonghan tiba tiba

"yak jangan bercanda" Jihoon yang sudah sadar menggebrak meja yang memicu perhatian orang orang di sekitarnya

"makanya aku bilang kau harus sering menonton berita hyung" ucap Seungkwan menunjuk wajah Jihoon

"bagaimana cara dia meninggal?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah penasaran, pasalnya dia sangat menyukai hal hal berbau criminal. bukan karena dia seorang psyco tapi lebih ke detektif yang berusaha mengupas sebuah kejadian

"ku dengar tubuhnya kurus kering hanya tersisa tulang dan kulit, dan lagi tidak ada tanda tanda terluka atau bekas pukul di seluruh tubuhnya hanya ada tanda berbentuk heksagon di telapak tangan nya. itu belum bisa menguak apa apa sampai sekarang" jelas Jeonghan panjang lebar, bagaimana dia bisa tau segalanya tentu saja ayah nya yang adalah kepala pimpinan kepolisian, jadi dia bisa tau segala hal yang ada di kepolisian

"heksagon dan tubuh kurus kering?" Jihoon mencoba memikirkan petunjuk yang di sebutkan Jeonghan tadi, tapi sepertinya nihil karna petunjuk itu terlalu aneh hell makhluk apa pun yang membunuh wanita itu bisa di pastikan dia bukan manusia, tapi bagaimana cara mereka membunuhnya tanpa melakukan kontak fisik.

.

.

.

 **TEEETTTTTT….**

 **.**

 **.**

"cepat masuk sebelum kita di dahului songsaem" titah Jihoon yang langsung bangkit setelah mendengar bunyi bell tanda jam istirahat mereka telah berakhir. yang langsung berjalan menuju kelas

"ahh kalian nanti pulang duluan saja aku masih ada urusan dengan guru sastra soal nilai ku" ucap Wonwoo ketika berpapasan dengan mareka di koridor,

"kau dari mana ?" tanya jeonghan pasalnya Wonwoo tadi ingin tidur, tapi kenapa dia berkeliaran di koridor begini

"panggilan alam hyung" jawabnya santai dan mereka pun berpencar ke kelas masing masing

.

.

.

 **Pulang sekolah...**

"Wonwoo-ya kami duluan telfon kami jika ada apa apa nde" teriak Seungkwan dari ujung koridor, Wonwoo yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan nya dia segera berlari menuju ruang guru

"kesialan apa lagi hari ini" gumam Wonwoo meratapi kehidupannya yang sepertinya sedang tidak beruntung

"Permisi songsaengnim aku Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas 3-2" sapa Wonwoo sopan setelah masuk ke dalam ruang guru

"ah Jeon Wonwoo silahkan duduk" perintah sang guru yang langsung di lakukan oleh Wonwoo, dia duduk dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang guru

"jadi Wonwoo-sshi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki nilai mu ini?" sang guru memulai pembicaraan seriusnya, alasan kenapa Wonwoo masuk ke ruangan keramat bagi semua siswa disini

"ahh itu…. Terserah saem saja jika ingin memberikan aku tugas aku akan menerimanya" jawab Wonwoo kepada sang guru dengan name tag Choi Siwon itu, untuk ukuran seorang guru choi siwon termasuk kedalam guru dengan wajah di atas rata rata bisa di bilang lebih baik dia menjadi model atau actor dari pada harus menjadi guru

"ku dengar besok akan ada 3 siswa baru yang masuk ke sini, mereka berasal dari kanada jadi aku member mu tugas untuk membimbing mereka selama 1 bulan pertama mereka disini, kau bisa mengajak teman mu karna ku pikir jika kau sendiri akan sangat merepotkan bukan" Wonwoo yang mendengar tugas yang menurutnya sangat mudah langsung tersenyum cerah

"ahh baiklah songaengnim aku akan melakukan nya, tapi bisakah aku meminta profil mereka agar aku tidak kesulitan mengenali mereka besok?" ujar Wonwoo tidak lupa dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah nya

"ini saya kasih salinan nya kau bisa keluar" setelah menerima profil sang siswa baru, Wonwoo berjalan keluar tidak lupa member salam kepada sang guru

"tidak ku sangka siwon songsaengnim sebaik itu" sorak sorai Wonwoo masih berlanjut, di tidak henti hentinya tertawa untung saja ini sudah jam pulang sekolah jadi koridor sangat sepi

"mereka saudara" gumam Wonwoo setelah membuka kertas kertas yang di berikan siwon saongsaengnim tentang 3 siswa baru yang harus di bimbingnya besok

"aku harus meminta bantuan" Wonwoo memfoto wajah para anak baru yang ada di kertas tersebut, dan mengirimnya ke kontak Jeonghan dan juga Seungkwan. jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak mengirimkan ke Jihoon sudah di pastikan dia tidak akan peduli

.

.

To : Seungkwanie; Jeonghan Hyung

Subject : Barang baru (Photo)

"pilih salah satu dari ketiganya tidak ada penolakan sisanya akan ku jelaskan besok"

.

Setelah selesai mengirim itu Wonwoo memasukkan semua data data itu ke tasnya dan berjalan santai keluar sekolah

Drrtttt….

From : Jeonghan hyung

"Wonwoo ada apa ini? Dan siapa 3 orang yang ada di foto itu?"

Dengan cepat Wonwoo membalas pesan terebut

.

To : Jeonghan hyung

"hyung bantu aku kali ini mereka siswa baru, besok mereka akan masuk siwon songsaem memberiku tugas mudah untuk memperbaiki nilai ku, aku disuruh menjadi tutor mereka selama sebulan"

Tak lama setelah aku membalas pesan Jeonghan hyung muncul kembali pesan dari Seungkwan

.

From : Seungkwanie

"yak ada barang bagus, aku pilih yang rambutnya di belah tengah kelihatan nya baik, akan ku tunggu penjelasan nya besok Wonwoo-ya"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum membaca pesan dari Seungkwan, pasalnya dia sangat polos lihat saja dia langsung memilih tanpa bertanya apa sebabnya terlebih dahulu

.

Drttt…

From : Jeonghan hyung

"arra aku pilih yang berambut hitam, kau hati hatilah di jalan cepat pulang"

.

.

Keberuntungan sedang ada di pihak Wonwoo sepertinya, dia mengeluarkan kembali kertas kertas tadi dan melingkari orang orang yang di pilih oleh Seungkwan dan juga Jeonghan hyung

"jadi Seungkwan memilih Choi Hansol dan Jeonghan hyung memilih Choi Seung Cheol, yang tersisa tinggal Choi Mingyu berarti aku yang menjadi tutornya. ternyata mereka lumayan tampan juga" Wonwoo mulai bergumam tidak jelas, untung saja halte sedang sepi jadi dia tidak di sangka yang aneh aneh oleh orang

.

.

.

 **Morning at Jeon House...**

 **.**

"WONWOO CEPAT TURUN JEONGHAN JIHOON DAN JUGA SEUNGKWAN SUDAH ADA DI SINI" teriakan menggelegar di pagi hari ini sudah biasa di kediaman Jeon family

"arra eomma kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu" balas Wonwoo yang sudah turun

"eomma tidak akan berteriak jika kau lebih cepat lagi" balas sang umma tak kalah sengit, sang adik yang melihat pertengkaran hyung dan umma nya hanya bisa menggeleng maklum

"hyung lebih baik kau cepat pergi mereka sudah menunggu mu dari tadi dasar lambat" ujar sang adik sambil memberi gesture seperti mengusir. Wonwoo yang melihat nya langsung memukul kepala sang adik

"Yakk Jeon Jungkook sopan sedikit dengan hyung mu, umma aku pergi nde"

"Yaakkk sial roti ku Jeon Wonwoo awas kau" maki sang adik ketika sadar kalau sang hyung mencuri roti yang sudah dia makan setengah nya

"ayo pergi" ucap Wonwoo setelah selesai menelan roti yang tadi di curi nya

"kau tidak ke bar tadi malam?" tanya Jihoon yang heran melihat Wonwoo yang tumben tumbenan bisa berangkat bersama mereka

"ani untuk sebulan kedepan posisi ku di gantikan oleh teman Jisoo hyung, dia juga masih sekolah sama seperti kita" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah santai

"tsk Jisoo itu apa dia tidak bisa mencari pegawai lain selain anak sekolahan?" ucap Jeonghan jengah pasalnya hampir semua orang yang bekerja di bar nya Jisoo itu adalah anak sekolahan

"molla tapi itu menguntungkan katanya, apa lagi pegawai yang menggantikan ku itu. ku dengar dia tampan jadi makin banyak pelanggan wanita yang datang"

"strategi usaha yang sangat bagus"

"hahaha eh itu dia orang nya Yak kwon" teriak Wonwoo ketika bertemu dengan seorang namja yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. Jihoon dan yang lainnya hanya diam melihat nya mereka tidak pernah melihat nama yang di panggil oleh Wonwoo tadi

"hei wonwoo, kebetulan sekali berjumpa dengan mu" orang tersebut berkata sambil tersenyum yang membuat matanya yang segaris menghilang di telan wajahnya sendiri

"hehe iya bagaimana suasana bar? Ada gadis yang menarik untuk mu?"

"ada banyak tapi aku tidak tertarik, kau tau yang ku maksud man" kedua nya asik bercanda, sampai melupakan kalau ada 3 orang lagi yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan jengah

"Tsk jika kau masih ingin bercerita kami duluan" ucap Jihoon dengan nada ketus sambil memasang wajah seseram mungkin yang malah terlihat imut di mata semua orang

"eh aku hampir lupa, kenalkan mereka teman teman ku"

"annyeong aku Yoo Jeonghan"

"Boo Seungkwan imnida"

"Lee Jihoon"

"Nama ku Kwon Soonyoung panggil saja aku Hoshi, aku baru pindah kesini 2 bulan yang lalu senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Jihoon yang merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang sedari tadi, menoleh dan tepat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Hoshi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, lain Jihoon dia hanya memasang wajah datar khas dirinya. Astaga ada apa dengan ku begitulah isi pikiran Jihoon ketika ada perasaan aneh saat dia melihat ke arah hoshi

"ku kira sebaiknya kita pergi ke sekolah sebelum terlambat" ujar Jeonghan mengingat kan semua orang yang ada di sana kalau mereka bertujuan untuk sekolah

"aku hampir lupa, sampai bertemu lagi semuanya sesekali temui aku di bar annyeong" akhirnya dia pergi eh dia tersenyum kepada ku. tanpa sadar aku juga tersenyum kepadanya astaga kurasa aku kurang asupan sarapan pagi ini

"Ayo pergi"

.

.

.

* * *

"Jihoon kau duluan saja ke kelas, aku ada urusan dengan siwon songsaengnim" ucap Jeonghan ketika mereka ada di perempatan koridor

"ah baiklah katakan padaku jika butuh sesuatu" Jihoon berjalan sendirian ke kelas dan ketiga orang lainnya berbelok ke ruangan guru

"Permisi saem" ucap Wonwoo ketika membuka pintu ruangan itu terlihat siwon songsaengnim dan 3 orang asing lainnya

"tepat pada waktunya, kalian kemari lah" siwon songsaem memanggil ketiga orang yang sedari tadi duduk sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo dkk

' _tampan'_ eh asataga ada apa dengan kepala ku, tapi aku tidak berbohong mereka bertiga sangat tampan kami bertiga pun saling melihat satu sama lain kulihat Seungkwan member kode, kalau dia sangat gugup dan Jeonghan hyung seperti ingin pulang

"ehhmm ini ketiga siswa yang saya katakan kemarin, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" mereka bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan kami agh sial kenapa tiba tiba aku gugup

"Perkenalkan nama ku Choi seungcheol aku akan ada di kelas 3-2 bagapta" orang pertama yang memperkenalkan diri orang yang di pilih Jeonghan hyung kemarin. Ku lihat Jeonghan hyung diam dia hanya memasang wajah santai

"Nama ku Choi Hansol aku dari kelas 2-3" pilihan Seungkwan dia terlihat shock. wajah mereka tidak ada yang mirip bagaimana bisa mereka jadi kakak adik

"Nama ku Choi Mingyu aku dari kelas 2-2"

.

'degg'

.

dia tersenyum, astaga sadarkan aku tuhan agh aku menyesali keputusan ku sendiri sial dia terlalu tampan untuk di lewatkan.

"Nah Wonwoo-sshi siapa saja yang akan menjadi turor merek selama sebulan ini?"

"ehh.. ah itu seungcheol-sshi dia akan di bimbing oleh Jeonghan hyung, Hansol-sshi akan di bimbing oleh Seungkwan dan Mingyu-sshi saya sendiri yang akan menjadi mentornya" Wonwoo yang baru sadar dari lamunan nya menjawab dengan nada gugup

"oke saya serahkan mereka kepada kalian masalah jadwal belajar kalian sudah saya urus dengan para guru lainnya kepala sekolah juga sudah tau kalian bisa mulai tugas masing masing"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TEBECEH BEIBI '-'/**

* * *

 **HUHUH AKHIRNYA SELESAI UPDATE :'V**

 **YANG NANYA HOSHINYA MANA NOH NOH UDAH MUNCUL LOH WALAUPUN SEKILAS :'V**

 **IDENTITAS DIA MASIH RAHASIA '-'/**

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAP SEBELUMNYA**

 **REVIEW MENENTUKAN LANCARNYA UPDETAN SAYA '-'/**

 **SAYANG KALIAN :***


	3. VerKwan-

**WARNING BL**

 **PAIRING :**

 **MEANIE**

 **VERKWAN**

 **HOZI**

 **JEONGCHEOL**

 **DAN YANG LAIN LAIN**

 **HAPPY READING '-'/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ini gedung olahraga sekolah kita disini semua bidang olahraga dapat di lakukan, jika kau mempunyai minat mengikuti salah satu ekskull olahraga katakana saja aku akan merekomendasikan nya ke ketua ekskull olahraga" Seungkwan menjelaskan secara detail setiap hal yang mereka temui di sepanjang jalan mereka tanpa sengkwan sadari Hansol sedari tadi hanya focus melihat wajah Seungkwan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sedang di jelaskan Seungkwan

"Hansol-sshi apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

"jangan panggil aku seformal itu" Seungkwan yang baru mendnegar suara Hansol sejak mereka berjalan tadi hanya dia lah yang berceloteh sempat terkejut dengan suara Hansol yang menurut nya sangat pas di telinga nya

"eh.. itu.."

"panggil aku Hansol atau kau bisa memanggil nama biasa ku Vernon"

"ahh baiklah Ha.. Vernon kita akan lanjutkan ini" ujar Seungkwan dengan segera memalingkan wajah nya dari Vernon takut ke tahuan kalau wajah nya memerah hanya karna melihat senyumannya

"Bisakan kita istirahat? Kita sudah berjalan selama satu jam apa kau tidak lelah?" entah bagaimana seolah menghilang Vernon sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Seungkwan tanpa sepengatahuan nya

.

Brukkk…

.

Seungkwan yang tidak memperhatikan jalan menabrak vernon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapan nya untung saja Vernon memegang kedua tangan nya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Seungkwan yang beru pertama kalinya bertatapan langsung dengan namja lain selain para sahabatnya hanya mematung seolah kakinya terbuat dari agar agar

"kau baik baik saja" ucapan Vernon menyadarkan Seungkwan yang reflek langsung melepaskan tangan Vernon

"ahh.. iya kantin ada di sebelah sana ayo kau bilang ingin istirahat" Seungkwan yang tengah gugup langsung berjalan menuju kantin Vernon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengekor di belakang Seungkwan

"manis" gumam nya

Setibanya Vernon dan Seungkwan di kantin ternyata bertepatan dengan jam istirahat sekolah Vernon sepertinya akan menjadi bintang baru di sekolah itu lihat saja semua yeoja atau pun para uke yang sibuk melihat kea rah mereka berdua terdengar pula teriakan para wanita yang ada di sana

.

"kyyaa siapa dia kenapa tampan sekali"

"ya tuhan anak baru suasana baru"

"wajah nya begitu sempurna"

"jadi milik ku"

.

Vernon yang mendengar percakapan para wanita itu berusaha bersifat santai berbeda dengan Seungkwan wajah nya terlihat murung terlihat dari ekspresinya tang mencebikkan bibir yang malah terlihat imut

"berisik sekali memangnya setampan apa dia" gumam Seungkwan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Vernon

Vernon yang merasa di acuhkan mempercepat jalan nya dan berjalan di samping Seungkwan

"sampai kapan kita akan begini" tegur Vernon pada Seungkwan pasalnya sedari tadi mereka hanya memutari kantin tanpa ada niat untuk duduk atau memesan makanan

"ahh.. maaf kau duduk lah kau mau pesan apa biar aku yang pesan kan" ujar Seungkwan yang sadar akan keadaan langsung mencari meja

"tidak aku saja yang duduk tidak mungkin aku membiarkan namja manis seperti mu membawa banyak makanan"

.

Blush..

.

Seketika wajah Seungkwan memanas mendengar perkataan Vernon yang biasanya akan di bantah habis habisan olehnya tapi berbeda kali ini dia merasa senang. Ya senang dia juga aneh tapi dia juga tidak bisa berkata apapun

"kau ingin pesan apa seungkwanie?" Vernon memanggil nya dengan nama yang terbilang sangat manis di telinga siapapun Seungkwan yang di perlakukan begitu semakin kikuk ini pertama kalinya untuk nya dan ini sudah sangat berlebihan

"kenapa kau memanggil ku dengan nama seperti itu" Seungkwan akhirnya bersuara Vernon yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan Seungkwan

"wae? Bukan nya terdengar manis sesuai dengan mu" Vernon menjawab dengan senyuman lebar di wajah nya

"ma..nis? itu terdengar sangat aneh" ujar Seungkwan dengan nada ketus, dia mati matian menutupi kegugupannya saat ini

Vernon yang mendengar nada ketus dalam perkataan Seungkwan hanya tersenyum, hei jika dia mau dia bisa saja membeberkan apa yang ada di kepala Seungkwan sekarang. Ya bisa di bilang dia memiliki kemampuan itu, membaca pikiriran orang lain, tapi itu hanya terjadi jika di mengkehendakinya.

"kau tidak jadi makan?" tegur Seungkwan yang melihat Vernon hanya diam saja.

"aku titip roti saja aku sednag tidak nafsu makan" ujar Seungkwan kemudian, yang di suruh hanya mengangguk saja dan pergi membeli makanan nya

.

.

Belum dijelaskan tentang kekuatan Vernon disini, dia memiliki kemampuan yang lebih di bandingkan kedua hyung nya. Mutan biasa nya hanya memiliki satu kelebihan selain fisik mereka yang kuat terhadap serangan fisik jenis apapun, dan mereka juga bisa merasakan kehadiran mutan lainnya dari jarak yang terbilang sangat jauh. Tapi berbeda dengan mereka Vernon dia memiliki kekuatan yang sedikit berbeda dengan mutan pada umumnya di dalam tubuhnya pertama dia bisa menteleport apapun termasuk dirinya sendiri tentunya, dan dia juga Mampu meniru kekuatan dan kemampuan mutan lainnya, bahkan kadang-kadang secara permanen. Itu yang membuat dia lebih dominan dari mutan lainnya. Dia terlalu kuat untuk di jatuhkan, bahkan hanya sekedar menyentuhnya. Walaupun secara kekuatan masih di atas mutan lainnya, tapi dia tetap saja mempunyai kelemahan. Mutan pada dasar nya memiliki satu kelemahan di samping sekuat apapun mereka. Perasaan, semua makhluk juga lemah akan hal ini termasuk mereka, tapi itu semua juga dapat mereka kendalikan tergantung seberapa kuat perasaan mereka terhadap sesuatu. Dan cara memusnahkan mereka itu terbilang cukup sulit, mereka harus di kurung selama setahun penuh dalam kurungan tanpa adanya cahaya matahari sedikitpun. Itu dapat membuat mereka melemah secara perlahan, dan akhirnya mereka dapat di penggal di depan para tetua dengan alat penjanggal. Sadis? Tapi itulah hukum yang mereka buat dan harus mereka taati.

.

"ini roti mu dan milkshake strawberry" seungkwan dengan sigap mengambil makanan yang di bawa Vernon, dahinya mengrut lucu, dan melihat kea rah Vernon

"ada apa ?" Vernon yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh

"aku tidak pesan strawberry milkshake" protes Seungkwan sambil menunjukan milkshake yang di belikan Vernon tadi

"aku hanya mencoba member kesan baik di hari pertama ku sekolah" jawab Vernon dengan senyuman di wajah nya, Seungkwan yang merasa kesehatan jantungnya terancam langsung memalingkan wajah nya kemana saja, asal tidak di depan namja di depan nya ini

"jadi kau ikut ekskul apa di sini?" tanya Vernon yang masih memperhatikan Seungkwan yang sedang makan

"aku ikut klub Vocal"

"berhenti melihat ku dengan wajah seperti itu tuan" ucap Seungkwan akhirnya dia masih sayang jantung kalau kau ingin tau, Vernon yang melihat nya hanya tertawa sebentar dan melihat sekeliling kantin yang sudah mulai sepi

.

.

"kau tidak ingin ikut ekskul?" akhirnya Seungkwan memulai pembicaraan setelah dia selesai memakan roti

"oh itu entah lah aku belum memikirkan nya"

"ngomong ngomong kau sudah punya pacar"

"uhuk ..uhuk.." Seungkwan yang mendengar pertanyaan Vernon langsung terbatuk batuk, Vernon yang melihatnya langsung menepuk nepuk punggung Seungkwan

"apa..uhuk… pertanyaan mu tadi" ucap Seungkwan setelah napas nya normal kembali

"jawab saja ya atau tidak jangan membuat pertanyaan ku semakin rumit" ujar Vernon dengan wajah santai, sednagkan Seungkwan dia mati matian mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba tiba tidak teratur

"itu.. ti..dak aku tidak punya" cicit Seungkwan hampir tidak terdengar, tanpa sadar Vernon tersenyum dalam diam.

.

.

Terlihat dari jauh para pekerja kantin yang sedang membereskan keadaan kantin setelah jam istirahat usai, mulai dari piring sendok, garpu dan pisau dia mengutipnya dari meja ke meja. Dengan nampan yang penuh dia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, berusaha tidak menyenggol apapun sagar barang yang di bawanya tidak terjatuh. Tapi tepat saat melewati kursi yang masih terdapat 2 siswa yang masih berbincang,

"Yaaa yaa.. kalian awas" teriak nya panic ketika tumpukan piring di tangan nya mulai bergoyang. Keduanya menoleh dan panic ketika piring itu jatuh tepat di atas salah satu dari mereka

.

.

Braakkk… Praanggg….

.

"aghhhh…"

"astaga darah…." Teriak sang pegawai ketika piring tadi ternyata menimpa seseorang

"Ver….non" ucap Seungkwan hampir tidak terdengar, shock melihat seseorang yang tadi sedang ada di depan nya tiba tiba ada di belakangnya melindunginya dari piring piring itu, yang sekarang malah jatuh di atas tubuhnya bahkan beberapa ada yang menancap.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya yang masih mengkhawatirkan Seungkwan yang ada di bawahnya

"asataga cepat bawa dia ke UKS" teriakan sang pegawai menyadarkan Seungkwan, dia langsung bangkit dan membersihkan beberapa pecahan yang menepel di tubuh nya dan Vernon

"kita harus ke UKS sekarang" ujarnya panic dan langsung menarik Vernon keluar kantin, wyf walaupun Vernon tidak memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang cepat tapi setidaknya dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit, itu sebabnya dia tidak mengeluh tentang kejadian tadi

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS yang ternyata sangat sepi, mungkin karna masih jam belajar

"diam dan duduk lah" Seungkwan dengan sigap mengambil kotak P3K dan beberapa alat lainnya. Vernon hanya diam melihat segala hal yang di lakukan Seungkwan sejauh ini dia masih santai dengan semua perlakuan Seungkwan.

"berbalik lah" Vernon mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Seungkwan, dia berbalik dan betapa terkjutnya Seungkwan ketika melihat ada 5 tancapan yanga da di punggungnya

"menjerit saja jika sakit, aku tidak akan mentertawai mu" Vernon hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan Seungkwan, dia hanya mengangguk. Seungkwan dengan perlahan mencabut pecahan piring tersebut,

"Akkhh.." acting Vernon agar lebih manusiawi itu pikiran nya

"aku akan lebih perlahan"

"Aghhh… " actingnya lagi ketika Sungkwan mencabut pecahan terakhir d tubuhnya, Seungkwan langsung menghela nafas setelah pekerjaan yang di rasanya sangat sulit ini berakhir. Akhirnya pikiran nya muncul bagaimana cara dia menyembuhkan Vernon, lukanya ada di dalam otomatis dia harus menyuruh Vernon untuk buka baju.

.

Blusshhh….

.

Baru membayangkannya saja membuat Seungkwan malu, terbukti dari wajah nya yang memerah sekarang. Vernon ang merasa tidak ada pergerakan lagi di belakang tubuhnya. Langsung berbalik dan melihat Seungkwan tengah melamun

"sudah selesai?" tanya nya yang membuat Seungkwan sadar dari dunianya

"A.. aku sudah selesai..itu lukamu.." ucap Seungkwan dengan nada gugup sekaligus ragu, seakan mengerti Vernon membuka jas sekolah yang di pakainya. Terkejut Seungkwan reflek memejamkan matanya, Vernon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

' _lucu sekali'_ pikirnya melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi Seungkwan saat ini, wajah yang memerah hei ini pertama kalinya bagi Seungkwan, melihat namja sedang topless tepat di depan mata. Setelah selesai Vernon diam masih memperhatikan wajah Seungkwan dia malah senyum senyum sendiri melihat namja di depannya itu. Merasa ada yang aneh Seungkwan membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Vernon yang tengah topless tepat di depannya, dengan ABS yang samar namun seksi dimata Seungkwan. Posisinya seperti ini Vernon yang sednag duduk di ranjang dan Seungkwan yang duduk di hadapan nya dengan posisi sedikit lebih rendah. Vernon mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya tepat di hadapan wajah Seungkwan.

"wae kenapa diam?" tanya nya dengan nada lembut jaraknya dengan wajah Seungkwan hanya 5 cm saja

"men..jauh..lah" ujar Seungkwan dengan nada gugup seraya mendorong tubuh nya menjauh, melihat Seungkwan yang sedang gugup adalah kesenangan baru bagi Vernon, entahlah dia merasa wajah Seungkwan yang seperti itu sangat menggemaskan. Akhirnya dia berbalik dan menyuruh Seungkwan untuk segera mengobati lukanya

.

.

.

"selesai" Seungkwan setengah berteriak, setelah selesai mengobati luka di punggung Vernon, melihat Vernon yang ingin berbalik Seungkwan langsung menahan tubuhnya

"jangan berbalik, diam di situ" ucapnya sedikit berteriak

"ada apa ? aku mau mengambil baju di dalam tas ku "

"akan ku ambilkan tas mu tetap di situ" Seungkwan langsung mengambil tas Vernon, setelah memberikan kepada pemiliknya Seungkwan langsung menutup tirai dan berjalan menuju meja penjanga UKS

"aku bisa gila" gumam nya sambil memandang ke arah tirai tertutup yang menjadi tempat Vernon ganti baju

"kenapa kau berdetak dengan aneh sedari tadi" monolognya dengan diri sendiri meratapi detak jantungnya yang tidak kunjung mereda

.

Sreetttt…..

Vernon yang selesai ganti baju dengan pakaian olahraga sekolah meghampiri Seungkwan yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu lagi

"Hei tidak ingin pulang" ucap Vernon sambil menepuk kepala Seungkwan dengan sayang/?

"kau sudah selesai, ayo" Seungkwan menjawab dengan nada pelan, sepertinya dia mengantuk terlihat sesekali dia mengucek matanya dan menguap

"sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ayo ku antar pulang" tawar Vernon kepada Seungkwan

"ahh tidak perlu itu sudah tugas ku"

"ini juga tugas ku, tidak ada penolakan tunggu aku di gerbang aku akan mengambil mobil" setalah berucap seperti itu Vernon langsung berlari menuju parkiran, Seungkwan hanya menurut dan berjalan menuju gerbang

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Seungkwan tidak ada percakapan, terlihat Seungkwan yang hampir tertidur beberapa kali dan Vernon yang sesekali bertanya arah jalan ke rumah nya. setelah sampai Vernon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan pagar, dan membukakan pintu untuk Seungkwan

"teruma kasih untuk hari ini, masuk dan tidurlah" ucap Vernon setelah menutup pintu mobil

"kau juga hati hati di jalan, sampai jumpa besok" Seungkwan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan sesekali melambai ke arah mobil Vernon.

.

.

Selama perjalan pulang Vernon terlihat dia sedang menelpon seseorang

"jangan bercanda, ini hanya formalitas"

 ** _"jujur saja kau pasti menikmati sekali seharian ini dengan namja manis itu"_**

"hahaha. Lucu sekali bagaimana dengan mu sendiri"

 ** _"jujur saja aku sangat menikatinya. Hahaha dia namja yang manis asal kau tau"_**

"hahaha… tunggu"

.

Vernon langsung memberhentikan mobilnya tanpa memutuskan panggilan teleponnya, ketika dia merasakan aura berbeda di sekitarnya

 ** _"hei ada apa ?"_**

"ku kira aku merasakan sesuatu"

 ** _"apa ? tidak mungkin ada mutan lain disini"_**

"bukan mutan, aura nya berbeda.. sial aku ingat"

 ** _"apa? jangan bercanda bocah"_**

"Hunter"

 **TE BE CEH ...**

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAI HUHUHU :'V**

 **MAAP KELAMAAN TIBA TIBA INSPIRASI GUA NGILANG**

 **CHAP INI VERKWAN CHAP DEPAN KEMUNGKINAN MEANIE ATAU HOZI /EEAAKKK :V**

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW :***

 **BIG LAF YA JAN BOSEN RIPIEW LAGI**


	4. Meanie - Wonwoo Secret-

**WARNING BL**

 **PAIRING :**

 **MEANIE**

 **RATED : MASIH AMAN**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING '-'/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau manis sekali"

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"terlalu manis untuk seorang namja"

"alamat rumah mu dimana? Kau punya nomor telepon atau SNS?"

"kau ikut klub apa? Ah aku harus ikut klub yang sama dengan mu agar bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi"

.

.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, namja di sebelahnya tidak henti hentinya berbicara hal aneh.

'ganteng ganteng sinting/?' begitulah isi pikirannya, Mingyu namja yang sedari tadi berceloteh tentang dirinya yang membuatnya sedikit jengah. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak risih jika seseorang berbicara tentang dirimu, yah kalau kata kata Mingyu tadi bisa di ketegorikan sebagai bualan murahan, itu menurut Wonwoo.

.

"behenti berbicara yang tidak tidak Mingy-ssi" tegur Wonwoo akhirnya,

Mingyu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum menampakan deretan giginya yang rapih dan jangan lupa, taringnya yang mencuat membuat nya semakin sempurna.

"berhenti memanggil ku dengan embel embel –ssi" ujar Mingyu sambil melihat tepat ke mata Wonwoo. Yang di tatap langsung gugup seketika dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke segala arah

"panggil aku hyung aku lebih tua dari mu bodoh" ucap Wonwoo yang langsung mendahului Mingyu

.

.

Disini lah mereka sekarang, di perpustakaan. Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak pernah masuk perpustakaan tentu menjadi pemandangan langka.

Lihat saja bagaimana penjaga perpustakaan melihatnya, dia seperti berkata 'apa kau baik baik saja' atau 'kepala mu terbentur apa pagi ini'.

Untung saja perpustakaan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja, entah pikiran dari mana Wonwoo malah masuk ke perpustakaan setelah menghindari permintaan Mingyu yang katanya ingin ke gedung olahraga.

Seumur umur Wonwoo tidak pernah suka segala hal yang berbau olahraga, dia hanya masuk ke gedung itu ketika jam pelajaran olahraga selebihnya, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kelas untuk tidur.

.

.

"sepertinya kau tidak pernah kesini" ucap Mingyu yang sedang melihat Wonwoo yang sibuk memilih buku yang menurutnya menarik untuk di baca

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain di tempat seperti ini" jawab Wonwoo yang masih focus memilih, dia tidak pernah masuk kesini wajar saja dia tidak tau buku apa yang bagus untuk di baca

"ku lihat kelas 3 banyak nya yang kesini, bukannya kau kelas 3 juga?"

"panggil aku hyung bodoh, tidak sopan sekali" Wonwoo yang kesal akhirnya memilih sembarangan buku dan mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan.

"baiklah, hyung ku ulang pertanyaan ku yang tadi"

"apa lagi" Wonwoo mulai jengkel dengan namja di depannya ini, expetasinya terlalu tinggi untuk Mingyu.

Dia berfikir Mingyu akan menjadi namja yang tidak rewel dan dia dapat menyelesaikan tugas nya dengan baik.

Tapi agh sudahlah cukup Wonwoo yang tau.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah kesini" ulang Mingyu tentang pertanyaannya tadi

"aku tidak punya waktu" jawab Wonwoo yang masih berpura pura sibuk membaca bukunya.

Mingyu yang melihatnya tertawa pelan

"itu buku berbahasa prancis, kau yakin bisa membacanya hyung"

.

.

 _'sial'_ umpat Wonwoo dalam hati, karna sibuk menghindari tatapan Mingyu dia sampai tidak memperhatikan buku yang di bacanya.

Wajah Wonwoo sudah seperti udang rebus/? Sekarang, akhirnya dia menutup buku yang di pegangnya dan melihat ke arah namja di depannya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tegas Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah datarnya

"aku ingin tau tentang mu hyung, semuanya" jawab Mingyu dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya,  
Wonwoo yang merasa ada yag aneh dengan namja di depannya langsung memalingkan wajah nya kesembarang arah

"memangnya apa yang menarik jika kau mengetahui kehidupan orang lain" ujar Wonwoo tanpa melihat ke arah sang lawan bicara. Mingyu yang melihat betapa keras kepalanya namja di depannya ini, langsung menarik lengan Wonwoo dan menahan bahunya, agar dia tetap menatapnya

"wajar jika aku ingin tahu kehidupan orang yang menarik perhatian ku bukan" Mingyu berucap dengan sangat pelan, beruntung suasana perpustakaan yang hening di tambah jarak mereka saat ini yang terbilang sangat dekat. Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas mendengar perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Deg…**

.

.

Seketika Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dan berlari keluar perpustakaan. Mingyu yang bingung dengan reaksinya langsung berlari mengejar,

"YAK HYUNG, KAU MAU KEMANA" beruntunglah keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi. Kalau tidak mungkin mulut Mingyu sudah di lempar sepatu oleh para guru yang sedang mengajar.

.

Wonwoo tidak menggubris kata kata Mingyu. dia terus berlari keluar area sekolah. Tujuannya satu saat ini, menjauhi Mingyu. Entahlah dia merasa Mingyu itu berbahaya, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa dia berfikir seperti itu tapi, saat dia bertatapan langsung dengan Mingyu di perpustakaan tadi. Dia melihat kilatan aneh di mata Mingyu dan lagi, sentuhan Mingyu terasa berbeda.

.

.

.

Mingyu yang berhenti mengejar Wonwoo, dia hanya melihat punggung nya yang perlahan menjauh di telan belokan di perempatan jalan di depannya.

"aishh untung saja aku tidak kelepasan" ujar nya entah kepada siapa

"aghhh bodoh, apa dia menyadarinya" dia masih berceloteh entah kepada siapa.

Sepertinya Mingyu sadar apa yang telah di lakukannya. Dia hampir saja 'memakan' Wonwoo tadi, untung saja Wonwoo menepis tangan nya dan langsung berlari.

Memakan disini bukan berarti dia seorang psycopat atau lelaki mesum, ingat dengan berita yang di ceritakan Jeonghan?.

Tepat sekali itu lah yang di maksud disini, walaupun pelaku dari kejadian tersebut bukan salah satu dari keluarga mereka. Intinya ada keluarga Mutan lain disini selain mereka.

Mereka memakan darah dan jiwa seseorang. Darah hanya mampu menahan rasa lapar mereka selama 2 atau tiga hari, itulah yang menjadi makanan mereka sehari hari. Tidak peduli darah jenis apa, tidak harus manusia.

Jika mereka menghisap jiwa seseorang, efeknya sangat besar mereka mampu bertahan hinggga 2 atau 3 minggu. Hebat bukan, tapi hal itu di larang oleh para tetua karna itu dapat membunuh seseorang.

Mereka bisa saja lepas kendali dan menghisap jiwa mereka hingga mereka mati.

.

.

.

"Aku Pulang" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada lemas, dia langsung masuk dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Disitu terlihat adiknya dan juga Jisoo hyungnya.

"kau pulang telat hari ini tumben sekali" ucap Jisoo ketika melihat Wonwoo duduk di depannya

"ada tugas tambahan hyung, yang aku ceritakan waktu itu"

"hyung aku hari ini ke bar" setelah berucap begitu Wonwoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, Jisoo yang mendengar perkataan sang Dongsaeng hanya diam memaklumi.

"hyung aku ikut boleh" ucap Jungkoon polos, yang membuat Jisoo hampir tersedak minuman yang di minumnya.

"yak yak itu bukan tempat bermain Jungkook, kau akan ku ajak kesana jika sudah waktunya. Cepat tidur hyung harus pergi" Jisoo langsung berlari keluar setelah melihat Wonwoo berjalan keluar rumah, Jungkook yang di acuhkan hanya bergumam tidak jelas, menyumpah serapah kedua hyung yang melarangnya melakukan segala hal.

.

.

.

Disini lah Wonwoo sekarang, di meja yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam jenis minuman dengan warna yang menjernihkan mata.

Eits itu bukan sirop -_- bukan juga jus buah, tapi alcohol. ya dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan minuman ini. Tapi jangan tanya apa dia pernah meminumnya, tentu saja tidak dia masih sayang nyawa. Jisoo memberikan izin bekerja disini dengan satu syarat.

'jangan menyentuh minuman itu atau kau berakhir di sekolah khusus pria'

Itu lah kesepakatan dia dengan sanga hyung.

"hey ada apa kau kesini" tegur salah seorang pekerja dengan name tag 'Kwon Soon Young' ketika melihat Wonwoo masuk ke meja bartender.

"hanya bosan, aku bukan tipikal orang yang bisa diam di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun" jawab Wonwoo sambil melayani beberapa pesanan dari orang orang.

.

Hampir semua pegawai yang di pekerjakan Jisoo disini adalah namja dengan wajah di atas rata rata.

Lihat saja betapa banyaknya wanita yang menatap kagum bartender ataupun pelayan yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

Sebagai contoh Kim Taehyung umur dia sama dengan Wonwoo, dia bekerja sebagai pelayan. wajah tampan nya menjadi daya tarik utama disini. Lihat selalu ada wanita yang mengajaknya 'one night stand' dengan bayaran mahal, tapi dia selalu menolak nya secara halus dengan kata kata manis yang memabukkan.

Ada lagi Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Deokyeom, Lee Chan dan masih banyak lagi lainnya. Semuanya masih sekolah tentunya.

.

.

.

"hei ada apa dengan wajah mu, bersenang senang lah ada banyak namja tampan disini" ucap Hoshi yang melihat Wonwoo melamun sambil bertopang dagu, menatap kosong ke dance floor yang sudah penuh sesak dengan manusia.

"ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran mu? Seorang namja?" ucap Hoshi lagi, yang kali ini mendapat tanggapan dari Wonwoo. Terbukti Wonwoo langsung menoleh dan melihatnya dengan pandangan datar.

"tsk berhenti mengatakan hal aneh" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada ketus, Hoshi yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa nyaring

"Hei hei ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan"

"Apa?"

Hoshi terdiam sejenak, Wonwoo yang melihatnya menyerngitkan dahi bingung.

"katanya ingin bertanya, ada apa?" ulang Wonwoo sekali lagi,Hoshi menatapnya sebentar dan melanjutkan kata katanya

"tidak .. tidak jadi aku lupa mau bertanya apa" Ujar nya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, Wonwoo yang melihatnya tidak ambil pusing. Dia melanjutkan aktifitasnya, seketika dia membeku ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

.

.

"sial kenapa dia kesini" umpat Wonwoo ketika melihat orang tersebut semakin mendekat, Hoshi yang melihat Wonwoo terdiam mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"aku kebelakang sebentar, Taehyung memanggil ku tadi" ucap Hoshi yang langsung pergi ke belakang, Wonwoo masih tidak menyadari jika orang tersebut sudah ada di depannya.

"Eh.. Hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini" Wonwoo tersadar dari dunianya. Dia menatap namja di depannya yang ternyata Mingyu dengan tatapan ragu.

"bukan urusanmu" Jawab Wonwoo dengan nada secuek mungkin, dia masih belum siap melihat namja di depannya ini setelah kejadian di pepustakaan tadi.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo dengan serius, memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada pada dirinya.

.

'sial seandainya aku bisa membaca pikiran' monolog Mingyu dalam hati di dalam keluarganya hanya dia yang tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

.

"aku pesan Vodka" ucap Mingyu kepada bartender lain, bosan juga melihat Wonwoo yang hanya diam. Mingyu juga bingung harus berbicara apa lagi dengan namja yang menarik perhatiannya seharian ini.

"Terima kasih" ucap Mingyu kepada bartender itu, dan sesekali member wink yang membuat sang bartender tersenyum kikuk. Wonwoo yang melihat pemandangan di depannya merasa jengah. Entahlah dia merasa risih, mungkin kau cemburu Wonwoo-ah jangan bohongi perasaan sendiri.

"kau masih sekolah, jangan minum" Wonwoo menarik gelas vodka yang ada di depan Mingyu,

"aku sudah biasa, kau sendiri masih sekolah bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Itu lebih parah" kilah Mingyu merebut kembali gelas yang di ambil Wonwoo tadi, skak mat Wonwoo kalah telak. Statusnya sebagai pelajar memang aneh untuk pekerjaan di tempat seperti ini.

"tapi kurasa wajar saja, aku sudah tau rekor tempat ini. Semua yang bekerja disini masih di bawah umur bukan?" ucap Mingyu setelah menengguk minuman nya, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sesekali dia menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Mingyu, begitupun sebaliknya.

.

Ini sudah gelas ke 6, dan Mingyu masih terlihat santai saja. Wonwoo yang melihatnya sempat kagum, vodka yang di pesan Mingyu merupakan minuman dengan kadar alcohol tinggi.

"kau kuat juga" ucap Wonwoo yang hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah senyum misterius dari Mingyu.

"Hyung kemana Hoshi, aku mau pulang ini sudah hampir larut" ucap Wonwoo kepada namja dengan name tag 'RM', yang di tanya malah acuh dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menggoda pelanggan lain.

"dasar, kau bisa sendirikan aku pulang duluan" ucap Wonwoo melepas seragam nya, dan berjalan keluar meja bartender. Mingyu hanya diam melihat kepergiannya.

Tumben sekali dia hanya diam melihat Wonwoo menjauh darinya, biasanya juga dia akan mengekor seperti anak ayam.

.

.

"Hoshi" gumam nya dengan nada terlampau pelan, dia melihat kesegala arah mencari objek yang di sebutnya tadi.

Nihil sepertinya dia tidak ada bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran nya disini.

Secepat kilat Mingyu langsung berlari keluar bar, mencari keberadaan Wonwoo yang sudah keluar setengah jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan sendirian ke halte yang berjarak 800 m dari bar, sesekali dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan keadaan sekitarnya. Hei ini jam 01.00 a.m bung, cukup berbahaya untuk berjalan sendirian di kota sebesar ini.

.

"sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian di jam jam seperti ini" Wonwoo hampir melompat ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba tiba ada di sampingnya.

"astaga kau membuat ku sakit jantung"

"hahaha… kau saja yang terlalu serius berjalan" ucap orang tersebut dengan tawa puas di wajahnya

"sialan" maki Wonwoo yang langsung memukul kepala orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut masih tertawa, Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya.

semakin larut hanya terlihat beberapa truk truk besar yang lewat di depan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Ctakk..**

 **TE BE CEH DENGAN NISTANYA :'V**

* * *

 **MAAP HUHU OTAK GUA MAMPET MAKANYA LAMA APDET**

 **INI SESUAI RIKUES**

 **MEANIE EAKK :'V NI KAPEL BIKIN GEMES**

 **YOYO KAPEL DEPAN ADA SUPRAIS LOH GA PERCAYA ? TUNGGU AJA :V**

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH RIVIEW BIG LAF :***

 **RIPIU LAGI BIAR CEPET GUA APDET MUMU MAKASIH:***


	5. Hunter is not Him

_**Preview Last Chap :** _

.

 _"sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian di jam jam seperti ini" Wonwoo hampir melompat ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba tiba ada di sampingnya._

 _"astaga kau membuat ku sakit jantung"_

 _"hahaha… kau saja yang terlalu serius berjalan" ucap orang tersebut dengan tawa puas di wajahnya_

 _"sialan" maki Wonwoo yang langsung memukul kepala orang tersebut._

 _Ornag tersebut masih tertawa, Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya. semakin larut hanya terlihat beberapa truk truk besar yang lewat di depan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 **BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA**

 **AUTHOR CANTEK/GGG DAN SEKSI/MUNTAH**

 **OKE MAAP APDET SEKALIGUS /MARUK**

 **WARNING : BL '-'**

 **ALL KAPEL MUMU :***

 **HOZI MASIH RAHASIA :V**

 **TYPO DIMANA MANA, BAHASA ABAL ABAL, SULIT DI PAHAMI**

 **IMAJINASI SEENAKNYA :'V**

 **HAPPY READING :***

* * *

.

.

Ctak...

.

Wonwoo langsung mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di saku jaketnya, mengarahkan tepat ke kepala orang yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum meremehkan, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun, menyedihkan sekali" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan, Wonwoo melebarkan senyum mematikannya dan mendekat kearah orang tersebut.

"aku tidak bodoh, aku sudah mencampurnya dengan Vervain yang sangat kalian benci Hoshi-ssi" ucapan Wonwoo seketika membuat Hoshi terdiam

" kenapa? Takut eoh?" Wonwoo semakin gencar menyudutkan sang Mutan, benar Hoshi adalah Mutan. Terkejut gua juga kok :'v

"Tsk kami tidak lemah, bukan seperti manusia yang bisa kami bunuh hanya dalam hitungan menit tanpa melukainya" Hoshi masih tetap tenang walaupun pistol Wonwoo sudah tepat berada di kepalanya.

"Kalian itu makhluk rendah, Monster menjijikan yang tidak layak hidup" balas Wonwoo tak kalah sengit, Hoshi langsung mencengkram leher Wonwoo, setelah penghinaan yang di keluarkan Wonwoo tadi.

.

"Ukhh..Ukhh Sial lepaskan" Berontak Wonwoo, menedang Hoshi dengan sekuat tenaga. Percuma saja itu hanya akan membuat nya semakin lemas karna kehilangan banyak tenaga.

.

.

.

Dorr.. Dor….

.

.

.

.

Mingyu yang mendengar suara tembakan tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dengan secepat kilat dia berlari ke tempat tersebut dan

.

Degg..

.

.

Dia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, tubuh seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Hoshi, tergeletak dengan darah yang tidak henti hentinya keluar dari sisi kepalanya.

"Hyung.." Mingyu langsung mengangkat tubuh Hoshi. Dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya, sepertinya berhasil walau tidak sembuh sepenuhnya setidaknya cukup untuk menyelamatkannya.

"K..au kenapa bisa disini" ucap Hoshi hampir tidak terdengar, kesadaran nya hampir hilang ekibat efek Vervain yang ada di peluru yang di tembakan Wonwoo tadi

"ada apa dengan mu hyung, siapa yang melakukannya" Mingyu balik bertanya

"Hunter, Vervain aghhh.." erang Hoshi merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Efek Vervain sangat besar bagi mereka, jika hanya menyentuh kulit akan berefek melumpuhkan mereka dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

"akan ku antar ke appa" dengan kemampuan yang di miliki nya, Mingyu seketika menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Akan di jelaskan disini, Mingyu memiliki kemampuan fisik yang sangat kuat. Dia bahkan bisa sembuh dari luka hanya dalam hitungan detik, kemampuan regenerasinya sangat baik. Berbeda dengan Vernon, yang kemampuan regenerasinya lemah.

Spesial power yang di milikinya tergolong mengerikan, dia mampu bertransformasi menjadi bentuk logam, sehingga menjadikannya memiliki kekebalan tubuh terhadap serangan mutan lainnya, tentunya menguntungkan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

,dia juga dapat berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. dan juga dapat memfokuskan kekuatan menjadi bentuk kristal khusus, atau membentuk gelombang tak terlihat untuk mengiris target menjadi berkeping-keping.

.

Dan Hoshi sempat terpikir dia Hunter bukan?

Dia adalah Mutan yang seharusnya di hukum mati, karna kesalahan fatal yang membuat identitas Mutan terancam.

Semua keluarganya mati di hukum mati. Dia mendapat pengampunan, karna pada saat itu dia masih berumur 19 tahun. Itu terjadi sekitar 69 tahun yang lalu.

Dia memiliki special power keterampilan Superhuman dengan kata lain memiliki ketahanan, kecepatan dan stamina di atas rata rata mutan lainnya, kemampuan pelacakan, seluruh indra dalam tubuhnya memiliki kepekaan tinggi, kemampuan penyembuhan, beracun dan kekebalan dari rasa kelelahan, dua cakar dan, tulang dengan kekuatan baja pada setiap lengan dan pada setiap kaki.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di rumah keluarga Choi. Hoshi yang sepertinya sudah sedikit lebih baik akhirnya mampu duduk dan melihat sekeliling.

"jadi kau tidak ingat siapa Hunter itu?" Ucap Vernon yang menatap Hoshi dengan serius, yang di tatap hanya mengangguk lemah. Sepertinya kadar vervain dalam senjata itu sangat tinggi.

Fyi vervain memiliki efek lain selain membuat mereka lemah, dia juga dapat menghilangkan ingatan mereka. Tentang siapa yang menembakan vervain itu, tentu saja itu untuk melindungi identitas sang Hunter.

"tidak ku sangka mereka senekat itu" ucap Seungcheol dengan wajah khawatir, hei mereka juga pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Walaupun mereka menang tapi tetap saja, keberadaan Hunter adalah ancaman paling besar bagi mereka

"kalian harus lebih hati hati" ucap sang Appa yang berdiri membelakangi mereka, mereka hanya mengangguk patuh

"bagaimana dengan sekolah? Kalian merasakan kehadiran Mutan lain?" tanya sang Umma sambil membawa beberapa botol minuman, ralat darah lebih tepatnya

"tidak ada umma, tapi sepertinya ada yang tertarik dengan seseorang" sindir Seungcheol sambil melirik kedua dongsaengnya, merasa di sindir Mingyu langsung menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan –apa-yang-kau-bicarakan- .

Vernon malah tak ambil pusing, dia pura pura tidak dengar dan asik dengan dunia nya sendiri.

Sang umma hanya tersenyum wajar, selama mereka hidup sudah banyak orang yang mereka temui. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat anak anaknya dekat bahkan suka dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

"eh jadi kalian kenal mereka" Ucap Hoshi masih fokuc memainkan game bersama Vernon, yang di tanya serempak mengangguk

"kebetulan sekali, aku juga mengenal mereka. Salah satu dari mereka adik dari pemilik bar tempat ku bekerja"

"Wonwoo maksud mu?" Mingyu mulai tertarik dengan topic bahasan, semua hal tentang Wonwoo dia sangat tertarik.

"Iya"

"wahh jadi bar itu milik hyung nya, pantas saja dia bekerja di sana. Ku kira dia bekerja banting tulang demi kehidupan yang sangat sulit" Ucap Mingyu mendramatisir pikiran yang sempat mampir di otaknya

"kau akan terkejut sekaya apa keluarga dia"

"kau tertarik dengan nya?" ucap Vernon melihat serius ke arah Mingyu, yang di tanya malah diam

"jawab bodoh" Vernon yang malas melihat wajah bodoh saudara nya itu langsung memukul lengannya.

"hanya sekedar penasaran sih, dia sangat susah di dekati asal kalian tau" jawab Mingyu dengan wajah kusut, Wonwoo terlalu susah di taklukan. Itu pemikiran nya.

"Kau harus banyak belajar dari Seungcheol hyung"

"Apa.. kenapa aku"

"Tsk hyung mengaku saja, hubungan mu langsung baik dengan namja cantik itu bukan" Vernon menatap Seungcheol dengan wajah mengejek

"bocah sialan" Seungcheol langsung memukul Vernon dengan toples yang di pegangnya

"dia sangat terbuka makanya kami bisa dekat dalam waktu singkat" jelas Seungcheol tentang Jeonghan pastinya

"berhentilah berbicara tentang orang yang kalian taksir" merasa terasing, Hoshi langsung angkat suara

"kau harus cari hiburan"

"sudah ku coba, salah satu teman mereka. Menarik perhatian ku" jawab Hoshi tanpa beban, dia masih focus memainkan game nya

"siapa?"

"Lee Jihoon"

"yang pendek itu"

"yang rambutnya berwarna pink?"

"yang seperti anak SD itu"

.

.

.

Ctak….

.

"berhenti mendeskripsikan nya bodoh" kesabaran Hoshi akhirnya habis, dia memukul kepala ketiga orang itu.

Tanpa sengaja Hoshi melihat perban yang ada di punggung Vernon, wajar saja terlihat Vernon sekarang memakai baju dengan potongan lengan pendek.

"hei punggung mu kenapa"

"ah itu ada sedikit kecelakaan di kantin" jawabnya santai

"kecelakaan?"

Vernon hanya mengangguk, dia melihat ketiga orang yang ada di depannya.

Mereka menatap Vernon dengan satu pertanyaan yang sama yang ada di kepala mereka

"tsk penasaran sekali. Aku terkena pecahan kaca saat melakukan tindakan pahlawan"

"namja yang menjadi tutor mu itu"

"iya dia hampir tertimpa tumpukan piring saat kami di kantin"

"eh tunggu kemampuan regenerasi mu?"

"ah itu kemampuan regenerasiku paling rendah, untuk kali ini aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Aku jadi terlihat lebih manusiawi" jelas Vernon kepada Hoshi.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah saja?" tanya Mingyu kepada Hoshi

"ah itu aku sempat memikirkannya. Akan ku urus nanti" jawab Hoshi

.

.

.

.

'Akh sial kenapa harus Hoshi, ya Tuhan kenapa hidup ini begitu kejam. Untung saja Vervain memiliki kemapuan penghilang ingatan, kalau tidak entah apa jadinya.'

.

Begitulah isi pikiran Wonwoo, pikirannya masih memutar kejadian tadi malam. Saat dia menembak Hoshi tepat di kepalanya, itu tidak murni kesalahan Hoshi sebenarnya.

Hanya mulut Wonwoo saja yang mengatakan hal yang sangat keterlaluan menurut dirinya sendiri.

"akh kalau aku tidak berucap seperti itu mungkin dia tidak akan marah" gumam nya tidak jelas.

Wonwoo tidak sadar sedari tadi dia di perhatikan oleh orang orang. Pasalnya dia duduk di halte sudah 30 menit yang lalu, sudah 4 bus yang berhenti tetapi dia tidak ada niatan naik sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Drrtt… Drtt…

.

.

Getaran ponsel pun akhirnya menyadarkan dia.

"astaga, agh sial" teriaknya ketika melihat jam di ponselnya.

Ini sudah lebih dari telat, salahkan pikiran mu yang sedang berantakan Wonwoo-ssi. Dia langsung naik bus yang tepat berhenti di depannya.

"sial gara gara itu aku jadi telat" umpat nya pelan takut menjadi perhatian orang orang

.

.

Drttt… Drt…

.

.

Wonwoo buru buru mengangkat telepon yang masuk

.

.

 _ **"Yak bodoh kau dimana? Astaga Wonwoo kau akan mati setelah ini"-Jihoon**_

'Huee Jihoonie bagaimana ini, aku masih di bus butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai'

 _ **"bodoh salah sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa setelat ini"**_

'aku terlambat bangun, aku ke bar tadi malam'

 _ **"bodoh, Jeonghan Hyung sedang mengulur waktu dia berkata kau sedang ada urusan dengan Choi Songsaengnim"**_

'God.. aku berterima kasih mempunyai teman sebaik dia'

 _ **"tsk dia harus meratapi nasib karna punya teman seburuk kau Jeon, cepat sebelum aku membunuh mu"**_

.

Piiippp…..

.

.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, hah mempunyai sahabat sebaik mereka. Yah walaupun Jihoon itu tipikal orang kasar, dia mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Jujur memang, tapi terkadang orang salah mengartikan maksud dari kata katanya.

Walaupun begitu sebenarnya Jihoon itu manis, dia hanya betingkah seperti itu jika mereka sedang berkumpul.

.

.

Tepat 15 menit Wonwoo tiba di sekolah.

"sial gerbang nya di kunci" ucap Wonwoo ketika melihat gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat

"hanya ada satu cara" gumamnya dia langsung berlari ke belakang sekolah.

.

Terlihat pintu tua di dekat sebuah pohon, great Wonwoo kau pasti sering melakukan ini sampai kau tahu tempat sedetail ini.

"aghh untung saja belum di perbaiki" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada senang, dia langsung berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Berjalan perlahan ketika melewati kelas yang sedang belajar. Terlihat dari jauh Jeonghan member tanda kepadanya, tanda itu hanya mereka yang mengerti.

Wonwoo langsung bersembunyi di tembok ketika Jeonghan member kode untuk berhenti, tak berapa lama Kim Seongsaengnim keluar dari kelas mereka.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat, akhirnya Jeonghan member kode aman, Wonwoo langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kelas.

Siswa lain yang melihat Wonwoo baru datang tidak aneh lagi, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka. Bahkan ketua kelas terlalu lelah untuk menegurnya.

.

.

"ahh aku selamat kali ini, terima kasih semuanya" ucap Wonwoo lega, sambil menatap Jihoon dan juga Jeonghan

"jangan hanya terima kasih, traktir kami setelah ini" ujar Jihoon yang mendapat tatapan memelas Wonwoo

"apa? Jangan bilang kau tidak punya uang. Itu mustahil"

"bukan begitu, kau tahu sendiri aku punya tugas dari Choi saem" Wonwoo langsung tidak bersemangat mengingat tugas nya

"tsk jadi aku makan sendirian lagi? Teganya kalian" Ucap Jihoon dengan nada merajuk, Jeonghan yang melihatnya langsung mengelus kepala Jihoon

"ajak saja Chanie dan Minghao, maaf Jihoon-ah jika saja bisa tidak mungkin kami membiarkan kau makan sendirian" ujar Jeonghan dengan nada lembut khas seorang ibu/?.

Jihoon yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk, dan langsung menghubungi orang yang di sebut Jeonghan tadi .

.

.

"kita di suruh mementori mereka sehabis istirahat" ucapan Jeonghan langsung membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon memekik senang, Jeonghan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum malikat

"huaa akhirnya kau bebas dari makhluk itu walau hanya sebentar" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada riang

"Mingyu maksud mu"

"siapa lagi hyung, kau tahu dia sangat mengganggu. Dia tidak berhenti berbicara ah itu membuatku pusing" keluh Wonwoo tentang Mingyu, dia sempat menawari mereka untuk bertukar tapi tidak ada yang setuju. Dia jadi curiga kalau kedua temannya ini tertarik dengan anak baru itu.

"kau harus sabar, ini juga demi tugas mu" nesehat Jeonghan kepada Wonwoo, yang di nasehati hanya mengangguk lemah

.

.

"HYUNGDEUL"

Teriakan itu langsung mengundang perhatian semua orang, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang diva. Boo Seungkwan

"berhenti membuat telinga ku rusak Kwanie" ujar Jihoon dengan nada datar

"ayo ke kantin aku lapar" ucapnya sambil menarik ketiga orang yang ada di sana

.

Sesampainya di kantin terlihat Lee Chan dan Minghao, sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu sedari tadi

"kukira hyung tidak keluar kelas" celetuk Chan ketika mereka semua duduk

"kalian sudah pesan?" tanya Jeonghan, yang di tanya menggeleng dengan polosnya

"kami menunggu kalian" jawab Minghao

"kenapa tidak pesan duluan, kalau kami tdak datang jadi kalian tidak akan makan begitu?" keluarlah sifat keibuan Jeonghan sang 1004 a.k.a Cheonsa.

Semua orang tahu sikap dia yang seperti itu, lemah lembut bagaikan gula kapas. Mereka juga heran bagaimana Jeonghan bisa menghandle Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang notabene nya sangat keras kepala.

"berhenti mengoceh hyung, kalian cepat pesan makanan seperti biasanya" ucap Jihoon pada akhirnya, Seungkwan dan Wonwoo langsung berdiri memesan pesanan mereka.

Tanpa sengaja mereka melihat kumpulan Choi Brother, yap siapa lagi jika bukan 3 orang yang selama sebulan ini akan menjadi tanggungan mereka.

Dengan secepat kilat mereka menghindar dari ketiga orang tersebut.

.

.

.

"hah hari hari yang berat di mulai lagi" keluh Wonwoo sambil berjalan ke luar kelas, wajah nya tak kalah kusut dengan dua orang di sampingnya siapa lagi jika bukan Jeonghan dna Seungkwan.

"tsk aku menyesali kesepakatan ini" ucap Seungkwan dengan nada malas

"anak itu tidak menyebalkan tapi, aku merasa aneh dengannya" keluhan Jeonghan membuat kedua orang lainnya berhenti, dan menoleh kea rah Jeonghan

"aneh? Maksud hyung" tanya Wonwoo penasaran

"entahlah dia berbeda menurutku, kalian tahu kan setiap orang mempunyai aura sendiri. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa apa, dia seperti mayat hidup" jelas Jeonghan yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari dua orang di hadapannya

"hyung kau tau aku juga merasa begitu tapi, ku pikir itu hanya perasaan ku saja"

"kita jalani saja semuanya hyung ini masih hari kedua. Agh kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lama" keluh Wonwoo yang merasa dunia akan berakhir besok, e.e kau terlalu berlebihan Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir 3 minggu mereka menjalani hubungan, tepatnya Mereka menjadi Mentor ketiga orang tersebut. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, dan itu membuat hubungan mereka yah menjadi dekat.

Terbukti dari Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang jadi sering bersama saat jam jam istirahat.

Vernon yang jadi sering mengunjungi kelas Seungkwan, dan Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih acuh kepada Mingyu.

Walaupun begitu dia tetap saja tidak pernah menolak jika Mingyu mengajaknya ke kantin atau hanya sekedar mengobrol.

.

Hingga tiba dimana saat Hoshi pindah sekolah, dan itu menjadi kejutan yang tidak terduga untuk Wonwoo. Oke jika Hoshi tidak mengingat kejadian itu, tapi Wonwoo. Dia mengingat jelas semuanya.

"ah kau pindah kesini juga" ujar Seungkwan dengan nada ceria, yang mau tidak mau membuat Hoshi ikut tersenyum senang

"hehe iya," jawab Hoshi seadanya, tidak mungkin dia memberitahu alasan kepindahaannya kesekolah ini.

"eh dimana teman kalian yang pendek itu" celetuk Mingyu yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hoshi. Sepertinya kau lupa Mingyu kalau Jihoon itu Crush nya Hoshi.

"ah Jihoonie, dia sedang di perpustakaan" ucap Jeonghan setelah mengingat ingat Jihoon pergi kemana tadi

"Hyung kenapa diam saja?" tegur Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang sepertinya sedang melamun

"ehh.. iya ada apa" sadar dari lamunan nya, Wonwoo langsung melihat sekitar dan dia melihat Hoshi sedang tersenyum ke arahnya

"maaf aku melamun tadi" ucap nya sambil menunjukkan poker face nya

"kami harus kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bell kami duluan nde" pamit Jeonghan kepada Seungcheol dkk. Mereka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

 _"Jangan bercanda" – Seungcheol_

 _"aku tidak main main dengan hal ini, kau kira aku bodoh untuk menyadari keberadaan Hunter pemula itu" – Hoshi_

 _"ku kira kau pindah kesini karna ingin bergabung dengan kami" – Mingyu_

 _"itu salah satunya, kau tahu mereka bukan satu tapi 5" – Hoshi_

 _"apa salah satu dari mereka yang melukai mu waktu itu Hyung?" – Mingyu_

 _"mungkin, tapi kurasa kita harus hati hati. Mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita" – Hoshi_

 _"kita habisi sebelum mereka bertindak" – Seungcheol_

 _"jangan gegabah hyung, jika mereka tidak bertindak jauh untuk apa kita bertindak" – Vernon_

 _"kalian tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman" – Hoshi_

 _"itu 20 tahun yang lalu saat kita di Prancis, masih ingat?" – Vernon_

 _"siapa yang tidak ingat bodoh, aku hampir mati" – Mingyu_

 _"itu karna kecerobohan kalian" – Seungcheol_

 _"Vervain, apa mereka punya itu?" – Mingyu_

 _"tidak aku tidak mencium itu di tubuh ataupun senjata mereka" – Hoshi_

 _"amatiran sekali" – Mingyu_

 _"tapi mereka punya peluru perak" – Hoshi_

 _"aku bisa atasi itu" – Seungcheol_

 _"jangan lupakan juga aku" – Mingyu_

 _"aku hanya berguna saat bertarung dengan sesame Mutan" – Vernon_

 _"tapi kau bisa mengcopy semua yang kami punya bodoh, tanpa cacat" – Hoshi_

.

.

Itu tadi percakapan telepati antar mereka-_- karna masih di kelas tidak mungkin mereka berbicara terlalu keras.

Oke hanya satu orang yang belum di jabarkan special power nya yaitu Seungcheol.

Jika yang lain hebat di pertarungan jarak dekat dan fisik, berbeda dengan dia.

Dia ahli dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Dia bisa melakukan telekinesis dan memanipulasi apapun di sekitarnya. Termasuk waktu dan pikiran, dia juga bisa memancarkan sinar radiasi mematikan yang dapat membunuh satu Negara dalam sekejap mata. Jangan lupakan dia satu satunya mutan yang bisa terbang layaknya jet dan lagi dia bisa menembus benda padat setebal dan sekuat apapun benda itu dengan kata lain dia bisa berubah transparan.

.

.

"tidak usah mengantarku Seongceol-ah aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Jeonghan yang euntah sudah keberapa kalinya, tapi tetap saja Seungcheol masih terus membujuknya untuk pulang bersama.

"astaga…. Arra tapi ingat hanya kali ini saja" akhirnya Jeonghan pasrah pada keadaan, Seungcheol tersenyum senang dan berlari menuju parkian.

Jeonghan langung mengeluarkan handphone nya

.

.

To : Wonu; Kwanie; Jihoonie

Isi : maafkan hyung, kalian pulang duluan saja Seungcheol terlalu keras kepala. Hati hati di jalan ne, telepon hyung jika ada sesuatu

.

Send..

Dia mengirim pesan tersebut ke tiga sahabatnya,

"hah padahal tadi sudah janji pulang bareng" gumam Jeonghan dengan wajah cemberut yang membuatnya makin cantik/?

.

 _Drtttt…_

.

From : Kwanie

Isi : Hyung mau kencan, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Semoga berhasil fighting

.

From : Wonu

Isi : Yang kencan yang kencan. Semoga kau pulang dengan keadaan utuh hyung.

.

From : Jihoonie

Isi : untung aku sudah pulang, semoga berhasil hyung belikan aku makanan ne.

.

.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum membaca pesan balasan dari ketiganya.

"kencan apanya, ini malah seperti paksaan" monolognya, dia menyimpan kembali handphonenya dan melihat sekeliling.

Sepertinya Seungcheol sedang membeli mobil -_- ayolah parkiran hanya berjarak 100m dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"kenapa lama sekali" gumam nya sambil merapatkan jacket yang di pakainya, suhu di sini bisa mencapai -10 derajat jika sudah malam hari. Maklum saja ini sudah masuk musim dingin.

.

Akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga. Seungcheol langsung keluar mobil, dan buru buru membukakan pintu untuk Jeonghan

"Maaf aku lama, tadi Vernon menelpon" sesal Seungcheol karna membuat Jeonghan menunggu lama, salahkan juga Vernon yang tiba tiba menelpon membawa berita penting.

"tidak apa" jawab Jeonghan seadanya, dia langsung masuk mobil untuk menghangatkan diri. Jarinya hampir beku jika saja Seungcheol tidak datang tadi.

"akan ku naikkan suhunya" pengertian Seungcheol menaikkan suhu penghangat di mobilnya, ketika melihat Jeonghan yang sibuk menggosok gosok kedua tangan nya.

"sudah hangat?" tanya Seungcheol memastikan.

"sudah cukup, nanti yang ada kau kepanasan" ugh Seungcheol di buat melayang sekarang, ya tuhan kenapa baru sekarang kau mempertemukan ku dengan makhluk sebaik ini. Begitulah isi hati Seungcheol ketika tau sifat Jeonghan, sangat pengertian dan lemah lembut, calon ibu yang baik itu menurut nya.

"tidak apa toh udara semakin dingin" Jeonghan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

.

.

Seungcheol menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah, dia sudah sering mengantarkan Jeonghan. Walau sebenarnya sedikit dengan paksaan. Semenjak Jeonghan menjadi Mentornya akhir akhir ini, dia mengagumi sifat Jeonghan. Bagaimana dia dengan bijaknya dapat mengatur teman teman nya yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang.

Ahh Seungcheol selalu mengharapkan orang dengan sifat seperti ini yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi malah sebaliknya Vernon dan Mingyu 2 orang pengacau yang di dapatnya. Dia bersyukur tuhan mempertemukan nya dengan Jeonghan.

"akhir akhir ini mereka jadi semakin dekat bukan?" Seungcheol akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"benar, Wonwoo yang biasa nya terlihat dingin jadi sedikit berwarna sekarang" ucap Jeonghan dengan senyum di wajah nya, mengingat betapa seringnya Wonwoo bercerita kepadanya tentang Mingyu. Ya walaupun rata rata hanya keluhan, karna Mingyu selalu mengganggunya.

"Vernon juga, dia dulu hemat berbicara. Semenjak dekat dengan Seungkwan dia jadi lumayan Talkactive" Seungcheol ikut membeberkan perubahan dongsaengnya yang hemat bicara itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kita"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TEBECEH DENGAN NISTANYA LAGI**_

* * *

 _ **MUUP SETELAH INI GUA BAKALAN LAMA UPDATE  
**_

 _ **TAON BARUAN BRUHH.../GGGG :'V**_

 _ **TUGAS GUA MINTA DI KAWININ :'''**_

 _ **JAN SALAH LIBURAN TUGAS GUA YANG ADA MAKIN NAMBAH MAKLUM LAH NASIP ANAK KULIAHAN /CURAHAN HATI :'V**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KEEP REVIEW SAYANG :***_

 _ **YANG UDAH REVIEW BIG LAF**_


	6. They're not Alone

_**Preview Last Chap :** _

.

 _Ahh Seungcheol selalu mengharapkan orang dengan sifat seperti ini yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi malah sebaliknya Vernon dan Mingyu 2 orang pengacau yang di dapatnya. Dia bersyukur tuhan mempertemukan nya dengan Jeonghan._

 _"akhir akhir ini mereka jadi semakin dekat bukan?" Seungcheol akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka_

 _"benar, Wonwoo yang biasa nya terlihat dingin jadi sedikit berwarna sekarang" ucap Jeonghan dengan senyum di wajah nya, mengingat betapa seringnya Wonwoo bercerita kepadanya tentang Mingyu. Ya walaupun rata rata hanya keluhan, karna Mingyu selalu mengganggunya._

 _"Vernon juga, dia dulu hemat berbicara. Semenjak dekat dengan Seungkwan dia jadi lumayan Talkactive" Seungcheol ikut membeberkan perubahan dongsaengnya yang hemat bicara itu._

 _"Bagaimana dengan kita"_

 _._

 _._

 **BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA**

 **AUTHOR CANTEK/GGG DAN SEKSI/MUNTAH**

 **OKE MAAP APDET SEKALIGUS /MARUK**

 **WARNING : BL '-'**

 **ALL KAPEL MUMU :***

 **HOZI MASIH RAHASIA :V**

 **TYPO DIMANA MANA, BAHASA ABAL ABAL, SULIT DI PAHAMI**

 **IMAJINASI SEENAKNYA :'V**

 **HAPPY READING :***

* * *

Jeonghan terdiam, dia melihat Seungcheol dengan tatapan bingung. Hei telinga dia masih berfungsi dengan baik, Seungcheol tadi menyebut "kita".

Ya kita, itu artinya dia dan Seungcheol.

"Kita ? apa maksud mu?" tanya Jeonghan memastikan, Seungcheol memberhentikan mobilnya. Dan menghadap Jeonghan, menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

Jeonghan yang di tatap begitu langsung kikuk, dan buru buru membuang pandangannya kemana saja. Seungcheol manarik tangan Jeonghan agar dia mendekat, tanpa sepengetahuan Jeonghan, dia sudah melepas seat belt nya entah sejak kapan.

"dengarkan aku Hannie" Ucap Seungcheol dengan nada sehalus mungkin. Entah setan dari mana Jeonghan mengikuti kata kata Seungcheol.

"kau tau ini mungkin terdengar gila, apa mungkin apa menyukaimu?"

.

.

Jeonghan yang mendengar kata kata Seungcheol sangat terkejut, hei itu tadi sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan?. Jeonghan menatap namja di depannya ini dengan pandangan bingung.

"maksudmu?" tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah serius, Seungcheol sempat menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

"lupakan saja yang tadi, ini sudah malam aku harus cepat mengantar mu" Seungcheol melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya mengantar Jeonghan, dia juga bingung dengan kata kata gila yang sempat keluar dari mulutnya tadi.

Dia melirik ke kursi sebelahnya, terlihat Jeonghan hanya diam menatap keluar jendela mobil.

' _agh bodoh sekali, ini pertama kali nya aku begini_ ' monolog Seungcheol dalam hati.

Dalam 97 tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini dia merasa aneh bedekatan dengan seseorang. Mereka bukan Vampire yang tidak memiliki detak jantung. Bahkan jantung mereka bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Termasuk pada saat ini, jantung nya berdetak 4 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Itu selalu terjadi jika dia berada di dekat Jeonghan, dia selalu mengira kalau itu hanya perasaan biasa. Perasaan saat kau melihat makanan mu tepat ada di depan mata, tapi dia salah. Bahkan Jeonghan terlalu berharga untuk di sentuh, itu menurutnya.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Jeonghan. Seungcheol langsung keluar dan mambukakan pintu untuk Jeongan. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"hati hati di jalan" ucap Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"cepat lah masuk udara semakin dingin" Ujar Seungcheol sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah Jeonghan. Dia melihat kepergian Seungcheol dengan wajah muram.

"anak itu bahkan dia tidak mau menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi" gumam nya yang masih berdiri di gerbang rumahnya, oh ternyata dia masi kesal dengan pernyataan menggantung Seungcheol saat di mobil tadi.

"Tsk agh kenapa aku jadi kepikiran begini" erang Jeongan sambil menjambak rambut nya dengan geram. Sayangi rambut indah mu Jeonghan itu asset berharga mu.

.

.

* * *

.

Sreeetttt… Brakkkkkk…

.

.

"Eh apa itu" Jeonghan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ketika dia mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Perlahan dia mengikuti nalurinya untuk berjalan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Entahlah dia hanya penasaran, pasalnya dia tidak melihat satu orang pun disini sedari tadi. Bagaimana mungkin tiba tiba ada suara itu.

.

.

.

.

"Vulcan, merindukan ku?" ucap salah seorang dengan wujud tergolong sangat menyeramkan, bisa di lihat giginya yang berukuran besar dengan taring yang mencuat menembus bibirnya. Cakar hitam yang muncul dari seluruh kaki dan tangan nya, jangan lupakan matanya yang berubah warna menjadi segelap malam.

"sejak kapan kalian disini"

"sehari setelah kalian kesini, disini banyak makanan yang enak kalian sangat pintar memilih tempat" ucap makhluk itu lengkap dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"mereka bukan makanan, kau harus patuhi peraturan Banshee"

"oh ayolah, apa kau masih mau mematuhi peraturan bodoh itu" Ucapnya masih dengan seringai yang mengerikan. Makhluk jenis apapun dia, bisa di pastikan dia bukan makhluk biasa.

"pantas saja kau di keluarkan dari keluarga mu, tsk menjijikan sekali" balas seseorang yang kita sebut saja Seungcheol. Ya nama lain dia sebagai Mutan adalah Vulcan. Itu di beri berdasarkan jenis kekuatan yang dia miliki.

"ku lihat kau menikmati hari hari mu, beracting sebagai manusia normal hm?" Seungcheol hanya diam saja, menunggu sang lawan bicara melanjutkan kata katanya. Oh ayolah dia bukan pertarung jarak dekat yang baik. Jika mereka berduel sekarang, itu sangat tidak menguntungkannya.

"menikmati waktu waktu bersama namja cantik itu"

.

.

Sraakkkk… Buaaghhh

.

Dalam sekejab mata Seungcheol langsung menyerang makhluk yang ada di depannya ini. Dia membanting tubuh sang lawan di atas kerasnya aspal jalanan, Banshee hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

Oh ayolah itu tidak ada apa apanya tadi, dia bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali.

"katakan sekali lagi, dan aku akan mencabut kepala mu sialan" ancam Seungcheol yang berusaha mati matian mengontrol perubahan wujud nya.

Oh disini belum di jelaskan, setiap Mutan akan berubah menjadi bentuk asli mereka. Untuk kasus Seungcheol, dia akan berubah menjadi setengah Demon dengan sayap di punggungnya.

Dia menatap dengan penuh kebencian Banshee yang ada di depannya, makhluk itu tidak pernah bercanda dengan kata katanya. Seungcheol sangat paham itu.

"sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik" ucapnya yang perlahan kembali ke wujud manusianya, betapa terkejutnya Seungcheol ketika melihat perubahan wujud Banshee.

"K..au"

"terkejut ? aku beruntung menpunyai kemampuan kamuflase yang baik. Aku bisa berubah menjadi siapapun, dan dapat menyerap sifat mereka dengan baik" jelas nya dengan senyum kebanggaan atas kemampuan yang dimilikinya

"siapa lagi yang ada disini?" tanya Seungcheol dengan wajah serius, ini sangat berbahaya. Jika di satu kota ada lebih dari 3 keluarga Mutan, ini akan memicu ketegangan antar keluarga Mutan.

"Kulihat kalian sudah mengenal Hoshi, Lee Chan dan Minghao"

Seungcheol merasa dunia nya terbalik sekarang. Anak anak yang di kenalnya di sekolah itu adalah Mutan, bagaimana bisa?. Tunggu tapi dia tidak mencium aroma apapun dari mereka.

"kau lupa kemampuan turun temurun dari keluarga kami" seakan mengerti dengan arah pikiran Seungcheol, orang tersebut menjelaskan dengan wajah tenang.

"sial.. kenapa kalian…..

.

.

.

.

"eh Seungcheol, Jisoo apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucapan Seungcheol terpotong oleh perkataan Jeonghan, yang entah sejak kapan ada di situ.

"Jeonghan, sejak kapan kau disni?" tanya Seungcheol memastikan, akan sangat berbahaya jika Jeonghan sampai melihat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"aku mendengar suara aneh jadi aku ikuti, malah bertemu kalian disini" jelas Jeonghan dengan jujur.

"kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini Seungcheol-sshi, Jeonghan aku pulang dulu nde" Jisoo langsung pergi setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tersebut. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan menatap punggung Jisoo yang semakin menjauh.

"Seungcheol"

"eh.. iya ada apa" Seungcheol yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, dia memikirkan segala kegilaan yang terjadi hari ini.

"kau harus pulang, besok masih harus sekolah" nasihat Jeonghan, ia mendorong Seungcheol masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya.

"hati hati di jalan, sampai jumpa besok" Jeonghan tersenyum sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, tapi Seungcheol menahan tangannya. Yang mau tidak mau membuatnya berhenti.

"wae ? ada apa?" tanya nya kepada Seungcheol, yang ditanya malah menatap nya dengan wajah serius

"kemarilah, dekatkan wajah mu kesini" ucap Seungcheol menyuruh Jeongahan mendekat ke jendela mobil, Jeongahn hanya menurut saja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil dan..

.

Cup….

.

Seungcheol mengecup bibirnya dengan secepat kilat. Jeonghan masih mematung, dia seperti kehilangan kesadaran

"sampai jumpa besok hannie" pamit Seungcheol yang langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Jeonghan ? jangan tanya dia masih mengumpulkan segala kesadarannya yang lenyap entah kemana.

Jeonghan meraba pelan bibirnya, ekspresi dia saat ini sangat sulit di artikan. Antara marah, malu, dan lainnya. Dia berbalik dan beralan kembali menuju rumahnya, tanpa sepengatuan Jeonghan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh sedari tadi.

.

.

"ini semakin menarik, lets game begin" desisinya dengan suara menggeram seperti seekor serigala

* * *

 ** _"kami akan menyampaikan berita terkini yang sedang marak terjadi sekarang"_**

 ** _"di daerah Ilsan, Daegu, Mokpo dan Seoul sedang terjadi terror besar besaran. Belum jelas apa motif dari pembantaian ini, dan juga siapa atau lebih tepatnya makhluk jenis apa yang melakukan ini. Di Ilsan sudah terjadi pembantaian lebih dari 50 orang dalam satu minggu ini. Mokpo sudah ada korban lebih dari 70 orang, Daegu sendiri sudah lebih dari 100 orang. Dan yang paling parah menimpa Seoul yaitu sekitar 239 orang di temukan tewas dalam keadaan yang sama, yaitu dengan keadaan anggota badan yang terpisah serta ada symbol aneh di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka….._**

.

.

.

"Jihoon matikan Televisinya, Jeonghan sudah menunggu mu" teriak seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya, kepada seorang Namja yang masih setia duduk di depan televise menonton berita.

"Arra aku segera keluar" dia bangkit mematikan Televisi dan berjalan menuju pintu

"menonton berita lagi?" ucap Jeonghan saat Jihoon baru keluar rumah, dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"apa kasusunya semakin parah?" tanya Jeonghan, mereka sekarang sedang berjalan keluar. Ini hari minggu jika Jihoon tidak menelpon mungkin saja Jeonghan masih di rumah, bersantai sambil menonton drama favoritnya.

"terlalu parah hyung, di Seoul saja sudah lebih dari 200 orang. Hyung kau tau lokasi terakhir pembantaian disini?" Jeonghan menatap Jihoon bingung

"memangnya kenapa?"

"katakan saja, kita akan kesana" ujar Jihoon dengan nada tegas, Jeonghan menghela nafas dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Jihoon yang satu ini.

Jeonghan menelpon salah satu anggota dari Tim penelidik di kantor ayahnya. Setelah menanyakan hal yang di maksud dia dan Jihoon segera menuju alamat yang di maksud.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah rumah yang sudah di kelilingi garis polisi. Terlihat rumah itu masih rapi di bagian luar. Segera dua orang tersebut masuk ke dalam, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat hancur dan megerikan.

Bercak darah di dinding, perabotan rumah yang hampir semuanya hancur, bahkan tangga ke lantai 2 yang terbuat dari kayu ikut rusak..

"Makhluk apapun itu yang pasti bukan manusia pelakunya" ujar Jihoon setelah melihat ke adaan rumah yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal

"walaupun itu gila, tapi aku setuju dengan mu. Lihat saja apa ada manusia yang bisa menghancurkan tangga dengan sekali hentakan, bisa di lihat dari bentuk patahan pada pegangan tangga ini" ucap Jeonghan setelah memperhatikan patahan tangga, dia benar bentuk dari patahan di pegangan tangga tersebut sangat natural. Seperti orang yang baru saja lompat dari lantai dua, dan mendarat di tangga itu dalam sekali hentakan.

Mereka masih sibuk berkeliling rumah tersebut, perlahan mereka naik ke lantai dua menaiki tangga dengan hati hati. Pasalanya tangga itu sudah sangat tidak layak untuk pijakan.

"hyung coba lihat" Jeonghan yang di panggil langsung berlari menghampiri Jihoon

"mereka tidak mencuri apapun, lihat brankas ini masih tertutup rapat" Jihoon menunjuk brankas yang ada di sudut ruangan

"kecuali jika mereka Cuma…

.

.

Braakkkk…..

.

Ucapan Jeonghan terputus, mereka berlari bersembunyi dari apapun itu yang baru saja melompat ke jendela dibelakang mereka

"apa itu" desisi Jihoon dengan suara sepelan mungkin, mereka berusaha melihat keluar lemari tempat mereka bersembunyi

Terlihat oleh mereka hanya bayangan seseorang, bukan seseorang lebih tepatnya sekelompok orang. Mereka sedang berkeliling entah apa yang mereka cari, Jihoon semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pintu lemari ketika salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke arah mereka.

"hyung…"

"sstt.. Jihoonie tenang" Jeonghan berusha menenangkan Jihoon, dia juga khawatir sekarang orang itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka

.

.

.

Hoshi POV

.

Tsk entah apa yang di fikirkan mereka, kenapa malah kembali ke rumah yang tadi malam kami datangi. Dan lagi ini masih siang bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang melihat kami

"sudah kubilang tidak aka nada hasil apa apa, kalian keras kepala sekali"

"kita harus teliti, aku hanya ingin memastikan kita tidak meninggalkan bukti apapun" kulihat Jisoo yang masih sibuk meneliti keseluruhan rumah ini. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan malas

"satu satunya bukti yang kita tinggalkan hanya symbol heksagon itu" jawabku sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan.

Tunggu aku hapal aroma ini, aroma tubuh seseorang. Kuedarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sial jangan sampai mereka sadar kalau ada manusia disini.

"sebentar aku mencium aroma aneh" sial mereka menyadarinya, dengan cepat aku berjalan ke arah lemari yang bisa ku tebak dia ada di dalam nya. apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini

"aroma apa? Aku tidak mencium apa apa" aku berusaha menutupi celah di lemari yang bisa saja kelihatan oleh mereka

"mungkin aroma tubuh salah seorang dari mereka, sudahlah hyung ayo kita pergi, aku melihat mereka sudah menuju kesini"

Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke lemari di belakang ku, astaga ingin sekali ke buka lemari ini tapi bisa gawat kalau dia tahu aku yang sebenarnya.

"ayo pergi" akhirnya kami pun pergi ku lirik lemari itu sekilas terlihat dia sudah mau keluar dengan secepat kilat aku menghilang dari tempat itu

.

.

.

"hyung siapa mereka" ucap Jihoon setelah keluar dari tempat sembunyi mereka tadi

"entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan suara mereka"

"astaga hyung ku kira kita akan ketahuan, tapi kenapa tadi ada seseorang dari mereka yang menutupi?"

Seketika mereka berdua diam, memikirkan sekali lagi siapa kiranya orang orang tadi. Benar kata Jeonghan suara mereka terdengar tidak asing, tapi siapa? Terlalu banyak orang yang mereka kenali.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TEBECEH DENGAN NISTANYA LAGI**_

* * *

 _ **MUUP LAMA UPDATE  
**_

 _ **TAON BARUAN BRUHH.../GGGG :'V**_

 _ **TUGAS GUA MINTA DI KAWININ :'''**_

 _ **JAN SALAH LIBURAN TUGAS GUA YANG ADA MAKIN NAMBAH MAKLUM LAH NASIP ANAK KULIAHAN /CURAHAN HATI :'V**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OYAH BUAT YANG NANYA KENAPA WONU BISA TAU HOSHI MUTAN TAPI KENAPA GAK BISA TAU MINGYU MUTAN, ITU BAKALAN DI JELASIN SEIRING BERJALANANYA CERITA INI MUNGKIN DI CHAP DEPAN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KEEP REVIEW SAYANG :***_

 _ **YANG UDAH REVIEW BIG LAF**_


	7. This is begin

_**Preview Last Chap :** _

.

 _"hyung siapa mereka" ucap Jihoon setelah keluar dari tempat sembunyi mereka tadi_

 _"entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan suara mereka"_

 _"astaga hyung ku kira kita akan ketahuan, tapi kenapa tadi ada seseorang dari mereka yang menutupi?"_

 _Seketika mereka berdua diam, memikirkan sekali lagi siapa kiranya orang orang tadi. Benar kata Jeonghan suara mereka terdengar tidak asing, tapi siapa? Terlalu banyak orang yang di kenal mereka._

 _._

 _._

 **BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA**

 **AUTHOR CANTEK/GGG DAN SEKSI/MUNTAH**

 **WARNING : BL '-'**

 **ALL KAPEL MUMU :***

 **HOZI MASIH RAHASIA :V**

 **TYPO DIMANA MANA, BAHASA ABAL ABAL, SULIT DI PAHAMI**

 **IMAJINASI SEENAKNYA :'V**

 **HAPPY READING :***

* * *

Choi House…

.

.

Rumah yang terlihat sangat nyaman, mewah dan juga rapih ini memang seperti rumah kebanyakan orang, tapi jangan salah rumah ini di huni oleh makhluk makhluk tampan nan ajaib/? Yang tidka pernah terbayangkan oleh manusia sebelumnya.

"Aghh sial, stick bodoh"

"kau yang bodoh, hei jangan rusak stick ku sialan"

"Damn" Vernon membanting stick PS yang di pegangnya tadi, seketika Mingyu langsugn memukul kepala orang yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu,

"sudah ku katakan jangan membantingnya" ucap Mingyu dengan nada kesal, dia langsung membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat saat bermain game tadi.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Vernon dan Mingyu dengan serempak menoleh ketika suara Seungcheol mengintrupeksi kegiatan mereka

"hanya bermain game"

"aku ada berita buruk" ucap Seungcheol. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan kedua dongsaeng nya

"apa?" Mingyu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka

"Banshee ada di sini" ucap Seungcheol to the point

.

.

Hening….

.

"hyung jangan bercanda" Vernon berujar dengan nada datar, dia dan Banshee memiliki hubungan yang sangat buruk. Dan lagi Banshee hampir pernah membunuhnya kalau saja kedua hyung nya tidak datang

"aku serius, kalian tau Jisoo?" Seungcheol menatap wajah Mingyu dengan serius, dia yang paling dekat dengan Wonwoo pasti dia tau siapa Jisoo itu

"dia hyungnya Wonwoo"

"Jisoo yang asli sudah mati 3 tahun yang lalu, dan Banshee dia berkamuflase menjadi Jisoo selama ini"

"Sial"

"Wonwoo" Mingyu langsung bangkit dan dengan kecepatan penuh, dia berlari ke rumah Wonwoo untuk memastikan ke adaannya

Seungcheol sudah bisa memprediksi jika ini akan terjadi,

"sudah ku duga akan seperti ini jadinya" ujar Seungcheol, dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar, Vernon hanya diam masih duduk di tempatnya

"Hyung" merasa di panggil, Seungcheol berbalik dan melihat kea rah Vernon yang terlihat diam

"kurasa bukan Cuma Banshee"

"maksud mu" Vernon langsung menunjuk keluar jendela, terlihat 3 orang yang sedang berdiri di atas pagar rumah mereka

.

.

.

.

Tokk..Tookkkk

Wonwoo yang baru selesai mandi kaget saat ada suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seseorang bertamu. Dia melihat jam yang digantung di kamarnya

01.25 A.M

.

"orang gila macam apa yang bertamu sepagi ini" ucap nya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

.

Duaghhh…. Braakkkkkk

.

Wonwoo langsung berlari keluar saat ketukan pintu berubah menjadi tendangan, hei dia tidak ingin di bunuh hyungnya karna seseorang entah siapapun itu merusak pintunya.

.

"Yaaakkkk berhenti menedang pintu rumah orang kau…..

Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu, Mingyu dia berdiri dengan raut wajah aneh –menurut wonwoo-

"K..au…ap..a yang kau lakukan disini" Wonwoo berucap dengan nada gugup, dia juga bingung entahlah tiba tiba lidahnya terasa aneh saat berbicara langsung dengan Mingyu

"kau baik baik saja ?" Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo menyerngitkan keningnya bingung

"memang nya aku terlihat terluka?" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah kesal, bertamu di pagi hari dan malah bertanya hal hal aneh. Ugh ingin rasanya Wonwoo menendang namja di depannya ini saat ini juga

"Dimana Jisoo?"

"dia sedang di bar, hei sejak kapan kau tau nama hyung ku" Mingyu hanya diam, dia lupa akan satu hal. Wonwoo tidak pernah mengenalkan dia secara langsung kepada Jisoo

 _'agh sial aku lupa hal itu, berfikirlah mingyu'_ umpatnya dalam hati dia terlihat berfikir sejenak, Wonwoo masih menunggu jawaban Mingyu

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan nya saat di bar" kilah Mingyu setelah berfikir alas an yang menurutnya masuk akal

"ohh.. kau ada urusan apa dengannya" introgasi Wonwoo lagi

 _'mati kau mingyu'_ Mingyu ingin sekali memukul kepala Wonwoo saat ini juga, /kek tega aja ming :'v

Mingyu berfikir lagi kau harus cepat Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo menyadari ada yang aneh dengan diri mu

"Aku ingin menyewa bar untuk acara penting" sial otak ku tidak bisa berfikir lagi,

Mingyu merutuki kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, acara apa ulang tahun? Dia saja tidak ingat kapan ulang tahun nya terlalu mengerikan untuk mengingat berapa umur dia saat ini

"ulang tahun mu?" Mingyu hanya mengangguk pasrah, hei dia tidak bisa berfikir apa apa lagi sekarang

.

.

"wah wah ada tamu, kenapa tidak kau bawa masuk Wonwoo?" kedua nya menoleh saat suara seseorang mengintrupeksi mereka, ternyata Jisoo dia baru kembali dari bar sepertinya. Mingyu menatapnya dengan tajam, Jisoo sadar itu dia hanya tersenyum palsu hei masih ada Wonwoo disana ingatkan itu pada Mingyu yang sepertinya lupa akan hal itu

"Ah hyung dia baru saja sampai dan dia mencari mu" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada santai, Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan merangkul Mingyu dengan santai

"ah seperti nya ini berbau bisnis, akan aku selesaikan secepatnya kau masuklah" ucap Jisoo lalu menyurh Wonwoo untuk masuk, dia hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Seketika Mingyu menepis tangan yang bertengger di bahunya

"wow perlahan saja"

"jauhi dia sebelum aku benar benar membunuh mu sialan" Mingyu berucap dengan nada tajam, Jisoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, Mingyu yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menarik Jisoo dan

.

.

Buagghhh….

Braakkkkkk

.

.

Mingyu melemparnya ke tembok terdekat, Jisoo yang kaget atas tindakan Mingyu yang tiba tiba belum sempat merubah wujud mutannya, terlihat darah mengalir dari belakang kepalanya.

Mengerti akan keadaan Jisoo langsung melompat melalui jendela, bisa gawat kalau orang tau tentang hal ini. Mingyu langsung mengejarnya

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang pemkaman tua yang sudah tidak terurus. Jisoo sudah meregenerasi lukanya dengan cepat terbukti dia terlihat baik baik saja, walau dia kehilangan sedikit darahnya tadi.

"tindakan mu cukup berani" Jisoo membuka suara, perlahan dia berubah menjadi bentuk asli mutannya.

.

Fyi ada beberapa mutan yang harus berubah ke dalam bentuk aslinya jika ingin kekuatannya keluar, hanya sebagian tidak semuanya. Jisoo salah satunya, jika dia masih berada dalam wujud manusia dia tidak memiliki kekuatan apa apa selain regenerasinya.

"aku tidak pengecut seperti kalian, bersembunyi di balik identitas orang yang kalian bunuh" ucap Mingyu dengan nada datar, Jisoo tersenyum miring/?

"mereka hanya makhluk pengganggu untuk apa di kasihani, kau tau rasa mereka lebih enak dari apapun"

"berdoalah agar kau tidak terbunuh malam ini"

.

.

Mingyu langsung menyerang Jisoo setelah ucapannya berakhir, Jisoo yang sudah bersiap siap langsung menghindar dari puluhan Kristal yang akan mendarat di kepalanya.

Dia ingat betul Mingyu Mutan terkuat yang dia tau, Kristal itu akan memotong apa saja yang di lewatinya tidak perduli itu kepalamu atau bukan

"kau tidak main main rupanya" Mingyu mendesis dia langsung saja bertransformasi jadi bentuk aslinya

.

.

Sreettt…..

Buagghhh…

.

.

"Aghhhh" erangan terdengar jelas di telinga Wonwoo, dia melihat semua nya, semua yang di lakukan dua orang ani makhluk di depannya

"Min..gyuuu" ucapannya hampir tidak terdengar, dia tidak percaya semua ini Jisoo hyung yang di sayanginya selama ini dan juga Mingyu orang yang mungkin sangat di perhatikannya

"AGGRRRHHHH"

"MATI KAU"

Wonwoo mnutup mulutnya rapat rapat, pemandangan di depannya sangat menakutkan. Dia mati matian menahan suara isakannya.

Makhluk yang dia tau sebagai Jisoo hyung nya, sudah hampir mati dengan segala luka dan tangan kanan yang sudah terputus akibat serangan Mingyu.

.

.

 _ **'Gandr'**_ Mingyu merapalkan mantra yang di ajarkan oleh ayahnya, seketika tameng berwarna hijau berbentuk sepeti pintu berputar di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti

"Kau bisa saja menangkis _Zelle_ , tapi tidak dengan _Degen_ katakan selamat tinggal kepada dunia" Jisoo yang mendengar kata kata Mingyu langsung menegang, dia tau itu serangan terakhir sekaligus terkuat Mingyu.

Dia menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan putus asa, Mingyu tersenyum remeh dan

.

.

WUsshhhh…

Sraattt…..

.

.

Puluhan Kristal berbentuk pedang tertancap di seluruh tubuh Jisoo, seketika dia ambruk dengan anggota tubuh yang sudah terpisah pisah. Mingyu menatapnya puas, dia menghilangkan Tameng di depan tubuhnya dan berjaan mendekat ke tubuh Jisoo

"pergilah dengan tenang" Ucap Mingyu pelan seketika api hitam membakar tubuh Jisoo sampi tidak tersisa apapun hanya bekas terbakar berwarna semerah darah

.

.

.

Srraakk…

 _ **TEBECEH DENGAN NISTANYA LAGI**_

 _Note :  
_

 _Zelle : Kristal berbentuk panah_

 _Degen : Kristal berbentuk Katana/Samurai_

* * *

 _ **MUUP LAMA UPDATE  
**_

 _ **sekali apdet malah bikin ojosh mati /di gebukin :'v**_

 _ **huhu terharu baca ripiu nya :'v banyak yang penasaran yah**_

 _ **meheh keep your penasaran hingga chapter depan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KEEP REVIEW SAYANG :***_

 _ **YANG UDAH REVIEW BIG LAF**_


	8. Finnally He Know Who I am

_**Preview Last Chap :** _

.

 _"pergilah dengan tenang" Ucap Mingyu pelan seketika api hitam membakar tubuh Jisoo sampi tidak tersisa apapun hanya bekas terbakar berwarna semerah darah_

 _._

 _Srraakk…_

 _._

 _._

 **BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA  
**

 **PLIS MUUPKAN SAYA YANG HIATUS TANPA KABAR/?**

 **WARNING : BL '-'**

 **ALL KAPEL MUMU :***

 **TYPO DIMANA MANA, BAHASA ABAL ABAL, SULIT DI PAHAMI**

 **IMAJINASI SEENAKNYA :'V**

 **HAPPY READING :***

* * *

Srraakk…

.

.

Wonwoo yang shock tanpa sengaja menyenggol patahan batu yang menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras. Dia kaget dan berusha bersembunyi di balik nisan batu besar yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hyung.." cicitnya pelan hampir tanpa suara, dia menahan suara tangisannya dengan cara menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Hiks..hkss"

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempat dimana Wonwoo bersembunyi, Wonwoo semakin merapatkan dirinya ke batu nisan di belakangnya. Hingga dia terpojok dan tidak bisa bergerak, dia hanya berharap Mingyu tidak akan melihatnya disini. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu hanya tinggal harapan saja

.

"Wonwoo" Mingyu terkejut ketika melihat Wonwoo yang ada di depannya

"Ja..ng..an dekati.a..ku" Suara Wonwoo bergetar, dia takut sangat takut kalau kalau Mingyu melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

MIngyu merasa dunia nya runtuh seketika. Identitasnya terbuka dan Wonwoo, orang yang ingin di jaganya selama ini malah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan Wonwoo semakin menjauh

"Hyung dengarkan aku" Wonwoo beringsut semakin menjauh dari Mingyu

"Tii…dak jangan dekati aku kkaa..u.. hiks ..kau membunuh hyung ku..hikss..kk..au" ucapan Wonwoo terputus putus oleh suara tangis nya yang semakin keras, Mingyu dia tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Wonwoo sekarang juga, menenangkan nya mengusap punggungnya, tapi itu hanya khayalan semata. Wonwoo takut, atau bahkan jijik dengan dirinya, itu yang di pikirkan Mingyu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, kumohon jangan menjauh dariku" ujar Mingyu dengan anda memohon, Wonwoo menggeleng dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia menatap takut ke arah Mingyu yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, dan sialnya di belakangnya ada pagar pembatas dan dia terjebak disana dengan Mingyu yang hanya berjarak 5 meter di depannya

"Hikss.. jangan mendekat.. Hiks.." Mingyu diam di tempatnya, dia menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah putus asa apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang

"Hyung dengarkan aku" Ucap Mingyu dengan nada tegas

"APA YANG HARUS AKU DENGAR? KAU MEMBUNUHNYA DAN APA LAGI YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN PADAKU HAH?" emosi Wonwoo sudah ada pada puncaknya, dia menjerit dengan nada putus asa menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang membuat Mingyu takut sekaligus kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Tatapan benci, sama seperti yang di lakukan orang orang lainnya jika tau siapa dia sebenarnya

.

.

"Dia bukan Hong Jisoo yang asli" Wonwoo mendengus mendengar ucapan Mingyu, dia perlahan bangkit dan mengusap kasar bekas air mata yang ada di sekitar wajahnya dan menatap angkuh Mingyu

"Hah omong kosong apa lagi yang kudengar dari mahkluk seperti mu" Wonwoo mati matian menahan air matanya yang mendesak untuk keluar, dia terlalu kecewa kenapa sekali saja tuhan tidak pernah adil kepadanya

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi, dia bukan Hyung mu dengarkan aku" Ujar Mingyu dengan nada setenang mungkin, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal hal di luar kendalinya saat ini

Wonwoo diam, yah dia lihat semuanya Jisoo yang selama ini dia tahu hanya manusia biasa ternyata adalah makhluk mengerikan yang selama ini dia benci dan dia buru. Tapi bagaimana bisa, dia bahkan tidak merasakan apa apa saat di dekat Jisoo, dan dia juga tidak memberikan reaksi apa apa saat tanpa sengaja melihat Wonwoo membuat ramuan Vervain.

"dia memiliki kamuflase dan juga pengontrolan diri yang sempurna" Wonwoo terkejut, Mingyu bisa membaca semua pikirannya

"aku bisa membaca semuanya, tapi tidak bisa sampai ke titik pikiran terdalam mu" jawab Mingyu dengan santai,

"jadi dimana Jisoo yang asli?" Wonwoo akhirnya buka suara, Mingyu terlihat berfikir sebentar

"kau ingat kejadian ledakan di Apgujeong 3 tahun yang lalu?" Wonwoo ingat kejadian itu, itu kejadian ledakan di bar tempat Jisoo bekerja dulu sebelum dia memiliki bar sendiri

"dia mati, dan Banshee berkamuflase manjadi dia. Sebagai catatan Banshee bisa merubah diri dan juga meniru sifat dari orang yang di tirunya" jelas Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi sekarang kepalanya tiba tiba pening memikirkan segala hal tidak masuk akal yang terjadi di hidupnya

.

.

.

.

At Jeon House

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan sekarang, terlalu banyak yang aneh di hidupku. Aku yang sebagai Hunter bahkan tidak tahu kalau makhluk sialan itu ternayta hidup denganku selama ini, bahkan satu rumah dengan ku selama tiga tahun ini.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku kedepan, Mingyu apa yang harus ku lakukan dengannya. Dia sudah masuk terlalu dalam ke hidup ku, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri

"Hyung" suaranya menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan ku, aku mendongak, terkejut ternyata dia sudah ada tepat di hadapan ku padahal dia tadi masih ada di depan pintu

"Menjauh dari ku"

"Hyung, kumohon jangan memperlakukan ku seperti lainnya" Lainnya? Apa dia pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Yang sialnya dia malah terlihat semakin tampan saat ini, astaga apa yang kupikirkan

"atas alasan apa aku harus memperlakukan kau sama seperti yang lainnya?" terlutuk kau mulut sialan, aku terlalu takut saat ini takut kalau dia menjadi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu

"karna kau sudah masuk terlalu dalam di hidupku"

.

.

Degg…

.

a..pa yang dikatakannya? Hidup, aku, ku alihkan pandnagan ku kemana saja asal tidak ke wajah sialan di depan ku ini. Ugh kenapa wajah ku tiba tiba tiba panas. Tidak ini tidak benar dia adalah makhluk yang harus nya aku bunuh, bukan sebalikanya.

Tunggu aku melihat 3 orang di belakang sana.

mereka bukan manusia mereka adalah…

"Hyung ada apa?" sepertinya Mingyu menyadari perubahan ekspresiku, dia melihat ke belakang dan di saat itu juga ketiga makhluk itu menyerangnya

.

.

Buaaghhhh…

..

.

"Ughhh uhuk..uhuukk.."

.

Sreettt…..

Braaakk…..

"KYAAAAAA AGHHH SSAAAA..KKIIITTTT" tanpa di duga ketiga makluk itu malah menyerang Wonwoo,

Seketika wajah Mingyu menegang melihat Wonwoo yang sekarat di depannya,

"Hah tidak kusangka Hunter yang satu ini sangat bodoh" ucap salah seorang di antara mereka

"apa sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang?" salah seorang di antara mereka bersiap mengerluarkan pedang yang ada di punggungnya

.

.

"Kalian sialan" Mingyu yang sudah pulih bangkit dan berjalan kea rah ketiga orang ani lebih tepatnya mutan yang menyerangnya dan Wonwoo

"Wow ku kira dia sudah mati, apa pukulanku kurang bertenaga?"

"Ahh biar ku ingat sepertinya aku belum makan selama tiga hari ini jadi wajar saja"

"Menjijikan sekali"

.

Mingyu sudah berada di hadapan mereka, terlihat dari tatapannya dia siap memenggal kepala ketiga orang di hadapannya ini

"Ughh.." terdengar suara Wonwoo dia berusaha bangkit tapi percuma seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka memar, lihat saja tangan kaki punggung bahkan wajahnya hampir semua berwarna biru.

"Sudah kubilang bunuh dia"

Mingyu yang mendengar itu langsung emosi/?

"Berjalan selangkah saja dan kalian akan kehilangan kepala kalian" ucapnya dengan nada dingin, terlampau dingin. Ketiga orang yang di hadapannya memandang remeh ke arah Mingyu

"Kita lihat saja"

.

.

Seketika 2 orang dari mereka berlari ke arah Wonwoo, dengan sigap Mingyu langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi Logam

.

Sreettt..

Brraakkk…

.

.

2 orang itu langsung terlempar setelah Mingyu menendang mereka, dia menoleh ke arah dimana Wonwoo tergeletak. Terlihat Wonwoo yang masih setengah sadar, dia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat sebelum Wonwoo pingsan.

"Wah wah tidak ku sangka kau sekuat itu" ucap seseorang yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat Mingyu bertarung dengan 2 orang tadi

"ahh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri salam kenal kau tidak lupa dengan ku kan ? Moon Jun Hui imnida"

"tidak ku sangka kau sampai ke sini juga"

"karna ku dengar disini ada banyak makanan jadi aku pindah kesini"

"kau tetap sama menjijikan nya sama seperti dulu"

.

.

.

"Maaf kami terlambat" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja tiba,

"Akhirnya hyung kau urus makhluk sialan ini aku harus membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit" Setelah berkata itu Mingyu langsung membawa Wonwoo menjauh dari tempat itu

"wah wah Choi family ternyata kalian semua ada di sini?"

"Diam dan selesaikan ini secepatnya"

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu Side

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit Mingyu langsung berlari ke ruangan UGD

"Perawat agh sialan cepat bawa dia" Teriak Mingyu setelah sampai di ruangan UGD, para perawat sempat tertegun melihat ada makhluk bening/? Yang malam malam begini ada di rumah sakit

"Tuan tunggu disini kami akan mengurusnya"

Setelah pintu ruang operasi tertutup, Mingyu duduk dengan gelisah melihat ke arah ruangan di mana Wonwoo sedang berjuang melawan maut

.

"Sial harusnya aku tidka melibatkannya"

Duk…

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi"

Duk…

"Seandainya aku bisa memberikan kemampuan regenerasiku padanya"

Duk..

"Aghhh sial"

.

Buagghhhh

 **TEBECE LAGI BRUHH :'V**

* * *

 _ **MUUP LAMA UPDATE  
**_

 ** _SEKALI APDET BANYAK/MARUKK :'V  
_**

 ** _SEKALIAN PERMINTAAN MAAP NI EPEP JADI BERASA GANTUNG GEGARA GUA KELAMAAN ILANG :'V_**

 ** _JADI GEER/? BACA RIPIUNYA PADANYARIIN GUA :'V_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **KEEP REVIEW SAYANG :***_

 _ **YANG UDAH REVIEW BIG LAF**_


	9. This is Ending?

_**Preview Last Chap :** _

.

 _"Maaf kami terlambat" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja tiba,_

 _"Akhirnya hyung kau urus makhluk sialan ini aku harus membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit" Setelah berkata itu Mingyu langsung membawa Wonwoo menjauh dari tempat itu_

 _"wah wah Choi family ternyata kalian semua ada di sini?"_

 _"Diam dan selesaikan ini secepatnya"_

 **BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA  
**

 **PLIS MUUPKAN SAYA YANG HIATUS TANPA KABAR/?**

 **WARNING : BL '-'**

 **ALL KAPEL MUMU :***

 **TYPO DIMANA MANA, BAHASA ABAL ABAL, SULIT DI PAHAMI**

 **IMAJINASI SEENAKNYA :'V**

 **HAPPY READING :***

* * *

"Sial harusnya aku tidka melibatkannya"

Duk…

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi"

Duk…

"Seandainya aku bisa memberikan kemampuan regenerasiku padanya"

Duk..

"Aghhh sial"

.

Buagghhhh

.

"Sadarlah Choi Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan mau merusak rumah sakit Ha?"

Hoshi yang baru datang langsung menendang Mingyu menjauh dari dinding, hei ayolah walaupun dia Mutan dan dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Hoshi lebih takut jika dinding itu rusak atau bahkan roboh

Mingyu hanya duduk diam di lantai, pandangan nya kosong banyak hal yang berputar di kepalanya. Keselamatan Wonwoo, keadaan Wonwoo, perasaan Wonwoo dan yang paling membuatnya khwatir dia takut Wonwoo membencinya setelah ini.

"Dengarkan aku dia akan baik baik saja" Hoshi berusaha menenangkan Mingyu, walaupun sebebnarnya Hoshi tau apa yang ada di kepala dia saat ini tapi setidaknya berpura pura menjadi 'normal' di tampat seperti ini wajar saja bukan

.

.

Ternyata waktu berjalan sangat lama ini sudah 30 menit mereka menunggu, tapi nihil pintu ruangan itu belum juga terbuka. Mingyu semakin kalut dan Hoshi ingi sekali memukul kepala orang yang sednag mondar mandir di hadapannya ini.

"dia tidak akan sembuh jika kau mondar mandir terus"

Mingyu tidak menggubris ucapan Hoshi dia masih tetap focus pada acara mondar mandirnya

"apa sebaiknya aku kabari teman temanya yang lain?" ucap Hoshi setelah melihat caller ID di handphonenya, Mingyu langsung diam berhenti dengan kegiatannya dna menoleh ke arah Hoshi

"Siapa?"

"Jihoon"

Mereka berdua terdiam, kalau mereka memberitahukan ini apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang keadaan Wonwoo? Kecelakaan? Hei Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa mengendarai Mobil

Tertabrak? Mungkin saja tapi jika mereka menanyakan Lokasi dan siapa yang menabraknya itu akan menjadi semakin rumit.

.

.

Drrtttt.. Drttttt

.

 _From : Jihoonie_

 _"Yak Soonyoung kenapa tidak menjawab telpon ku bodoh"_

.

Hoshi dengan cepat membalas pesan Jihoon

.

 _To : Jihoonie_

 _"Jihoonie ada apa menelpon ku malam malam begini? Hei harusnya kau tidur"_

.

"Dia menanyakan kenapa aku tidak menjawab telponnya" Mingyu masih diam

"Jangan beritahu dia dulu, aku belum menemukan alasan yang baik untuk semua ini" Hoshi mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Mingyu, dia juga tidka mungkin memberitahu Jihoon tentang kejadian ini tanpa penjelasan yang masuk akal

.

Drrtt…

.

 _From : Jihoonie_

 _"Aku tiba tiba terbangun, dan aku melihat berita di TV kalau ada kecelakaan mobil di Jalanan sekitar rumah Wonwoo, aku sudah mencoba menelpon Wonwoo tapi ponsel nya tidak aktif"_

 _._

.

Setelah membaca pesan itu Hoshi dengan cepat menelpon Jihoon

.

.

"Yeobboseo Jihoon-ah"

 _'nde?'_

"tentang kecelakaan itu bisa ceritakan dengan detail?, aku sedang di bar jadi aku tidak bisa menonton TV"

Mingyu masih mendengar pembicaraan antara Hoshi dan Jihoon, dia curiga jika ini ulah Vernon dan Seungcheol untuk menutupi jejak pertarungan mereka sekaligus untuk membuat alasan masuk akal untuk keadian yang meninpa Wonwoo

.

 _'itu mereka bilang mobil itu menabrak Truck pembawa alat alat berat dan ASTAGA'_

"Jihonie wae wae ada apa"

 _'Soonyoung.. itu plat mo..bil yang tertabrak Itu plat mobin Mingyu'_

"Benarkah?"

 _'Otteokae ? Wonwoo aku khawatir dengannya'_

"sebentar aku akan kerumah mu dan kita akan memastikan semuanya tunggu aku"

 _'nde'_

.

.

PIIPPPP…

.

"Aku harus ke rumah Jihoon, dan kita selamat kali ini tidak ku sangka otak mereka berdua berjalan dengan baik" ucap Hoshi

"Kau kira kami bodoh" Ucap Vernon yang sudah tiba entah bagaimana caranya, Seungceol terlihat berjalan di belakangnya. Mingyu yang melihat mereka selamat bisa menarik nafas lega

"ku kira kalian mati terbunuh"

"Tsk mereka Cuma Mutan kelas bawah yang tidak tau tentang seluk beluk keluarga kita"

"Kalian beractinglah dengan natural Jeonghan dan Seungkwan sudah dalam perjalanan kesini" ucap Seungcheol dengan nada santai

"Sial aku harus menjemput Jihoon, aku pergi" Hoshi yang ingat urusannya dengan namja manis yang menelponnya tadi langsung bergegas pergi sebelum namja itu mengamuk

.

Mingyu jangan tanya, keadaan nya sekarang masih mengenaskan. Baju sobek dimana mana, darah bekas pertarungan tadi masih menempel di seluruh badannya. Seungcheol yang melihat keadaan sang dongsaeng yang menurutnya cukup mengenaskan berusah menghibur.

"dia akan baik baik saja aku jamin itu" ucapnya sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Mingyu

"dan lagi keadaan mu yang seperti itu membuat alasan kita nanti semakin kuat" Vernon mengamati penampilan Mingyu yang sudah sangat mirip gelandangan, menurutnya

"tapi ada yang kurang" Mingyu berucap tiba tiba, Vernon dan Seungcheol serempak melihat ke arahnya

"Apa?" tanya Vernon

"AKu tidak punya luka, kau kira mereka akan percaya jika kami mengalami kecelakaan dan Cuma Wonwoo yang sekarat dan aku terlihat baik baik saja?" ucap Mingyu dengan nada serius

"benar juga"

.

.

Buaaghhhh…

Crraazzz…

.

"Kurasa itu cukup" Vernon dan Seungcheol serampak memukul dan membuat luka Cuma Cuma di tubun Mingyu. Tepat setelah mereka selesai membuat luka buatan itu Jeonghan dan Seungkwan tiba

Jeonghan yang pertama kali terkejut melihat keadaan Mingyu yang terbilang cukup mengenaskan. Wajah lebam, luka robek di punggung dan tangannya, oke mungkin kali ini Vernon dan Seungcheol agak berlebihan

"Astaga Mingyu-ya kenapa kau masih disini" ucap Jeonghan dengan nada khawatir, begitu pula Seungkwan dia langsung mengambil beberapa tisu dan mengelap darah yang menelpel di tubuh Mingyu

"Aku baik baik saja hyung, ini belum ada apa apanya dengan apa yang di alami Wonwoo" ucapnya dengan nada miris, Jeonghan seketika terdiam mendengar nama Wonwoo pertahanan Jeonghan akhirnya runtuh.

"Hikss…" Isakan pertama keluar dari mulutnya dan Seungcheol dengan sigap menenangkan sang'Cheonsa'

Vernon yang melihat Seungkwan diam tidak bergeming sedari tadi, berjalan mendekat berdiri di hadapannya.

Dia sangat tahu sikap namja di depannya ini. Dia hanya berpura pura kuat dihadapan semua orang dengan sikapnya yang cerewet, ceria, hyperactive dan yang lainnya.

"dia akan baik baik saja" Vernon berusaha menenangkannya, Seungkwan yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk diam.

"Hikkss.. Wonwoo.. di..a Hikss.. Di..a" Ucapan Seungkwan terputus putus, Vernon dengan sigap memeluk namja yang selama 2 bulan ini mengisi penuh kepalanya.

"ssttt.. tenang dia akan baik baik saja percaya pada ku" terlihat Seungkwan mengangguk di dalam pelukan Vernon.

Kita biarkan kedua pasangan tadi saling menennagkan satu sama lain, back to Mingyu yang nyawanya seperti menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

Ckleekkk..

.

Akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka dna terlihat para dokter dna juga suster keluar dari ruangan itu. Mingyu orang pertama yang berlari kea rah sang dokter dan menghujaninya dengan 1000 macam pertanyaan

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"dia baik baik saja kan?"

"Cepat katakan jangan diam saja sialan"

"aghh sialan"

Mingyu yang sudah tidak sabar langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan, para dokter dan perawat yang melihatnya hanya bisa maklum melihat perilakunya. Seungcheol menghampiri sang dokter

"maafkan perilaku dia, jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Seungcheol dengan sopan kepada lelaki parubaya di depannya

"semua berjalan dengan lancar, hanya saja karna kepanya nya sepertinya terbentur dengan sangat kuat dia mengalami trauma ringan. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir itu tidak mempengaruhi nya hanya saja dia kehilangan ingatan jangka pendeknya" jelas sang dokter dengan detail

"ingatan jangka pendek?" Vernon yang masih belum paham pada part itu bertanya lagi

"ingatan kejadian yang mungkin membuatnya trauma, mungkin saja ingatan 12 atau bahakan 24 jam yang lalu mungkin dia tidak mengingatnya" semua orang disana menghembuskan nafas lega

"kalian boleh melihatnya tapi saya harap jangan membuat keributan, saya permisi" sang dokter pamit dan berjalan menjauh

"Kamsahamnida" mereka serempak mengucapkan kata kata itu,

.

.

.

Saat mereka masuk pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Wonwoo dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong melihat keadaan Wonwoo di hadapannya.

Wonwoo dengan berbagaimacam selang yang menempel di tubuhnya, perban yang melilit di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah mulus itu sekarang penuh dengan luka lebam.

Vernon dan Seungcheol menatap miris keduanya, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Mingyu seperti ini. Seperti mayat hidup, kosong dan seperti tidak ada nyawa di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan lagi ini kejadian pertama yang mereka alami melibatkan manusia biasa di pertarungan antar Mutan seperti mereka dan dampaknya sangat berpengaruh bagi mereka.

"siap siap setelah ini kita di hajar ayah" bisik Vernon kepada Seungcheol

"sial" umpat Seungcheol

"Mingyu sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan obati luka di tubuh mu" ucap Jeonghan dengan nada lembut, dia sudah cukup miris melihat keadaan Wonwoo sekarang di tambah Mingyu yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan luka luka itu

"aku baik baik saja hyung, sebaiknya kalian pulang besok kalian sekolah bukan. Vernon aku mungkin tidak ke sekolah sampai Wonwoo sadar jadi tolong sampaikan kepada Park Seongsaengnim" ucap Mingyu tanpa menoleh ke arah sang lawan bicara

"baiklah" cumin itu yang bisa di katakan Vernon, dia sangat mengenal Mingyu, dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyangkan perkataannya

"Biarkan saja dia, dia akan baik baik saja selama Wonwoo juga baik baik saja" bisik Seungcheol kepada Jeonghan

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan menuruti semua perkataan Seungcheol.

"baiklah kami akan pulang, aku akan menyuruh seseorang mengantar pakaian untuk mu dan Wonwoo"

"Jaga Wonwoo dengan baik dan juga jangan lupakan kesehatan mu"

Setelah berkata itu mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan itu

 **TEBECE LAGI BRUHH :'V**

* * *

 _ **MUUP LAMA UPDATE  
**_

 ** _SEKALI APDET BANYAK/MARUKK :'V  
_**

 ** _SEKALIAN PERMINTAAN MAAP NI EPEP JADI BERASA GANTUNG GEGARA GUA KELAMAAN ILANG :'V_**

 ** _JADI GEER/? BACA RIPIUNYA PADANYARIIN GUA :'V_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **KEEP REVIEW SAYANG :***_

 _ **YANG UDAH REVIEW BIG LAF**_


	10. Piece of our end

**HULA HULA HULA HULA**

 **IM BACK/DI BUNUH**

 **BACA NB GUA DI BAWAH SAYANG :'V**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **MY STORIES :***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hoshi Side**

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

.

Aku mengetuk pitu bercat putih itu dengan tidak sabar, terdengar seseorang berlari dari arah dalam aku hanya berdiri diam masih menunggu sang pemilik rumah keluar

"Soonyoung-ah maaf aku sedang di dapur tadi, masuk lah" setelah di persilahkan masuk oleh tuan rumah aku pun masuk dan mendudukan diri di sofa sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung kerumah orang lain selain Choi bersaudara itu

Ku alihkan perhatian ku kea rah namja yang sibuk membawa nampan berisikan minuman dan juga beberapa makanan kecil

"tsk harus nya tidak usah Jihoonie aku datang kemari ingin menyuruh mu cepat tidur" ujar ku kepada namja itu yang hanya di balas decihan pelan dari bibir mungilnya itu,

"aku mau mendengar kabar tentang Wonwoo dan juga…."

Dia terlihat berfikir sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya aku hanya diam menunggunya berbicara, walaupun aku tau sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala cantiknya itu

"itu kau.. tau masalah yang akhir akhir ini terjadi di korea kan?" dia Nampak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri, aku hanya diam dan berfikir sejenak apa yang akan aku jelaskan.

 _Sialan otak ku malah berhenti berjalan di keadaan seperti ini_

.

.

"Wonwoo dan Mingyu terlibat kecelakaan seperti yang di katakan oleh para pembawa berita itu, dan yah begitulah Wonwoo terluka cukup parah" saat kata kata terakhir itu aku ucapkan, ku alihkan pandangan ku ke Jihoon dan dia terlihat menunduk diam.

Aku tau walau sebenarnya dia ini sedikit galak, tapi dia tetap saja memiliki sisi lemah yang berusaha di tutupinya

"Shtttt.. Wonwoo akan baik baik saja, Vernon dan Seungcheol sudah memastikan kalau Wonwoo sudah melewati masa kritisnya" ku usap pelan punggung sempitnya yang mulai bergetar,

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan, masih menundukkan kepalanya, ku lirik arloji di tangan kiri ku dan god sudah selarut ini. Aku mendengus pelan menyadari kalau besok kami masih harus sekolah

"sekarang lebih baik kau tidur besok akan ku antar menjenguk Wonwoo" ucap ku pada akhirnya, Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan ku lihat matanya yang sedikit sembab aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke kamar

"hm kalau begitu selamat malam" aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar apartemen Jihoon setelah sebelumnya aku memastikan kalau dia benar benar masuk ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

Hoshi terlihat berjalan menuju ke area parkir, sesekali dia melihat sekeliling siapa tau dia melihat ha lasing ataupun hal aneh. Karna sedari tadi dia merasakan hal aneh saat keluar dari apartemen Jihoon,

Simplenya seperti ini, saat dia masuk ke apartemen Jihoon dia tidak merasakan aura apa apa selain Jihoonnya yang manis dan juga salahkan kepekaanya terhadap sekitar. Dia merasa bahwa apartemen Jihoon tidak terdeteksi oleh penciuman mutannya. Dan sebaliknya saat dia keluar apatemen Jihoon perasaan itu langsung hilang, digantikan dengan aura gelap dan aura aura lainnya yang biasa dia rasakan

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan tempat itu" gumam Hoshi yang berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya, masih memandangin jendela apartemen Jihoon yang beberapa detik yang lalu lampu nya sudah mati

"Hah" helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Hoshi, dia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berfikir.

.

.

"Kwon?" sesaat sebelum Hoshi menutup pintu mobilnya, seseorang berteriak memanggilnya yang membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk segera pulang

"Park Jimin?" panggil Hoshi dengan sedikit ragu terhadap orang yang barusan menyapanya

"Haha iya ini aku, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tinggal disini juga?"

"Tidak aku barusan mengunjungi teman ku" jawab Hoshi singkat sambil menunjukan wajah ramah yang di buat buat, jika boleh jujur dia hanya ingin pulang dan memulihkan tenaganya yang seharian ini terkuras

"sepertinya kau sangat lelah ya, baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di bar" Jimin menunjukan cengiran dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Hoshi

"akhirnya" Hoshi dengan segera masuk kemobil dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh

.

.

* * *

.

.

"KALIAN TAU APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH" bentakan seseorang menggelegar di salah satu ruang di Mansion ini

"maaf appa kami benar benar lengah kali ini tapi kami berhasil menyingkirkan mereka dan meyakinkan orang orang bahwa Mingyu dan Wonwoo terluka akibat kecelakaan mobil"

"Ini bukan masalah berhasil atau tidaknya kalian menyingkirkan mereka" geraman terdengar dari nada bicara sang ayah yang membuat kedua anaknya menunduk dalam di depannya

"Kenapa kalian bisa menyakut pautkan manusia di kehidupan kalian, sebelumnya sudah ku peringatkan agar kalian menjauh dari mereka ini pertama kalinya kalian melanggar ucapan ku"

"Jauhi mereka sebelum aku yang turun tangan" ucapan final sang ayah membuat keduanya menegang, terkejut tentu saja mereka bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika sang ayah serius dengan ucapannya.

"hyung" yang di panggil menoleh dan menunggu sang adik melanjutkan ucapannya

"lupakan"

"hah kau tau kita tidak bias menentang appa, tidak peduli seberapa besar kau menenang ucapannya kau sudah tau hasilnya" desahan nafas terdengar setelah kalimat itu keluar begitu saja darinya

"aku akan keluar sebentar" salah satu dari keduanya berjalan keluar yang hanya menyisakan sang termuda terdiam di ruangan serba hitam itu

"aku yang perlahan berubah hangat akan kembali beku seperti dulu, maafkan aku"

.

.

* * *

 **AT SCHOOL**

.

.

"jadi sampai kapan Mingyu dan Woonwo akan berada di rumah sakit?"

"mungkin sekitar 2 minggu ssaem, tapi akan saya pastikan secepatnya"

"Baiklah kabari saya secepatnya Seungcheol-ssi"

"baik ssaem kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Setalah sang guru menganggukkan kepalanya mengijinkan, Seungcheol keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru' di pintunya itu. Dia menatap ke samping dan mendapati Vernon berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding sebelahnya

Vernon yang melihat sang hyung sudah keluar dari ruangan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendahuluinya, Seungcheol hanya menarik nafas sebentar dan mengikutinya

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 2-3, Vernon menoleh sekilas ke arah Seungcheol sampai akhirnya ekspresinya berubah melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang sang hyung.

"Hansol aku ingin.." perkataan orang itu terputus ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Vernon yang bahkan tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya, dia tau kalau Vernon itu orang yang kaku dan dingin tapi ekspresinya saat ini sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak seharusnya mengganggunya

"5 menit lagi kelas di mulai, hyung aku duluan" tanpa memandang orang yang ada di belakang Seungcheol, Vernon masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa dia pakai

.

.

.

Seungcheol membuang kasar nafasnya seolah mengutuk kelakuan sang adik tadi yang membuatnya ingin sekali menendang kepala. Dia menoleh sebentar ke beakang dan memasang wajah seramah mungkin

"jangan khawatir Seungkwan mungkin dia sedang banyak masalah, aku harus masuk kelas kau cepatlah kembali kekelas" setalah menepuk pelan kepala Seungkwan, Seungcheol berlari kea rah kelasnya dan meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih memandang kosong kea rah kelas Vernon

Seungkwan berbalik arah dan dia hamper berteriak ketika melhat Vernon di hadapannya,

"k..au bu..kannya tadi a..da..

"Ikut aku" memotong ucapan sang lawan bicara Vernon menarik lengan Sengkwan dan menyeretnya ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sangat jarang di kunjungi karna disini hanya ada kolam renang kering tanpa air dan beberapa pohon dengan ukuran batang yang sangat besar yang malah membuat kesan ngeri di sekitarnya

Seungkwan hanya diam melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya, dia bahkan baru tahu kalau halaman belakang sekolahnya seperti ini

Kembali ke dunianya, Seungkwan menoleh ke arah Vernon dia masih ingat kejadian di depan kelas tadi. Saat Vernon tiba tiba ada di hadapannya, dia mundur perlahan membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Vernon

"k..au mau apa?"

.

.

.

 **TEBECEH**

 **/DIKUTUK :'V**

 **.**

* * *

Btw maaf gua slow update /sungkem

gua banyak kerjaan euh otokek ini gua uda sempetin ngetik ini lanjutan ff

buat chap ini banyakan gua buat kayak serpihan/? kisah buat chap chap depan buat menambah bumbu penasaran kalian hoho

and last gua juga banyak ketikan buat next ff project gua dong /maruk

gua sih nunggu itu ff rampung separoh baru mau gua share soalnya masi berbau dengan genre yang sama dengan ini walaupun beda kapel yang main

at last makasih yang udah nungguin apdetan gua ya

gua terharu baca ripiu yang nunggu ini ff di lanjut

gua uda sempet mikir buat hapus ini ff karna gua sering ngestuck ga bisa mikir mau ngetik apaan :'v

POKOKNYA LAV LAV BUAT YANG RIPIU DAN CINTAH FF SAYANG

MUAH MUAH /KETCUP BASAH


End file.
